Forever
by AniK
Summary: she is the most popular girl in town with a perfect life... but she hates it, until this new guy, who happens to be really annoying changes everything.
1. The stranger

HEY EVERYONE! I'm here with a new fanfic, I hope you like this one. Tell me what you think please, I hope you like it I sure do like this story line, but if I don't get many reviews I may not go on with it. So please review!… a lot:D   
By the way for you guys to get it, they live in Japan, but not on Tomoeda, they live in a little town in the mountains, you know those cold paces with snow. Well read, enjoy and review! Oh by the way I'm not sure if I'm making this and R, most likely I will, but just keep on reading to see what happens!

FOREVER

Chapter 1: The stranger

There she was again. Standing in front of her doorway. She could just open the door, go inside her house, go up to her room and start making her homework. She could, but she didn't want to, she was tired of it, of everything being always the same. She did the same things every day. Wake up, go to school, spend the day with her friends and her boyfriend Aki, then go home, do her homework, and then go out to dinner with the same people. Aki would take her home in the night and she would go to bed. The same old stuff.  
Every time she felt that trapped she walked up to a forest that was like a mile away from her house. It was a beautiful place, and now it was spring, so the trees were growing their leaves again, it looked great, and it was so peaceful. She had a favourite tree too. It was and old cherry tree, somehow it seemed to have a shape that was perfect for her to lean on it and be completely comfortable.

She would go there, she needed a rest.

So she started walking up the hill that would lead her to the forest. She noticed the moving truck in front of her neighbours house. She forgot, a family was moving in there that morning.  
Everyone was eager to know what those people would be like. Being such a small town, an event just like that got them all exited. She actually couldn't care less about the people that were going to live next to her, they were just people, but her friends wanted all the details. Somehow rumours started that it was a Chinese family, from Hong Kong, big city people, and that it was just 5 kids who were moving in, 4 girls and a boy, their parents stayed in China, but nothing was certain yet. That was why they needed Sakura to find out, but she really didn't care if they were from Timbuktu, she didn't want to do anything with them.  
The walk to the forest always relaxed her. Living in the mountains should already be relaxing but she got too used to it. Arrived at the forest in like 30 minutes, her tree was there, waiting for her, but she noticed something different about it… there was someone sitting there, on her spot. Resolved to send that stranger away she walked up to the tree and stood there with both hands on her hips looking at this weird looking guy that was leaning on the tree. He had his eyes closed and was listening to his ipod, reluctant to the fact that Sakura was staring at him.

"You are on my tree" She said seriously to the boy who seemed to not listen to her, since he didn't move an inch "hey!" she started again "This is my tree get your own tree!" She said a little bit louder, but he still wouldn't move.

She studied him for a second, he could be sleeping, he looked rather peaceful. A guitar next to him called her attention but then she went back to look at the guy, he looked like her age, brown messy hair, with a well built body… but he was still on her tree. So she leaned over and started poking him on his leg with a little branch she found on the floor, hoping that might make him realize she was there, and it worked, as he felt her touch he opened his eyes startled but then calmed almost immediately, staring at her with piercing amber eyes. "You are on my tree" she said again to the boy.

"I didn't realize it had a name on it" he said with a very deep voice looking at her with annoyed eyes "Last time I checked this was a free country, and I am not moving, this is the best tree on the whole forest" He gave her a smart smile and closed his eyes again, ignoring her.

"It HAS a name in it!" Sakura said startled, she couldn't believe the nerve on this guy, she pointed to a little S carved on the tree "See! That's my initial, I carved it, it's my tree! There are many trees on this forest and this one is the only one taken so move it!" She demanded, placing both her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating, but she only managed to make him smile. He got up and looked at her. He was much taller than her, so she backed off a little.

"I'm sorry… S…" He said looking a the S on the tree "I'll just move then" He started walking away from her, not saying another word. Sakura looked at him until he was out of sight and then sat on her tree. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath… but it didn't work. She couldn't relax now, that stranger had violated her peace, her space… it was useless now to try and relax under her beautiful tree, so she stayed there for five minutes and then started walking back home.

She made it back to her house, everything was the same… she didn't really expect for things to change on that hour she was gone, but there was no harm in dreaming. She walked up to her porch and started looking for her key. She found it after some heavy searching through her back pack and opened the door. She made her way to her room and threw herself on her bed… she loved her room.

With a lot of work she turned her room into her favourite place on the world. She decorated it so that it would be really comfortable every where you sat, it was really cosy. Instead of a bed, she had a king size mattress on the floor, which was really comfortable. It was on the top floor of the house, so it had three window, one in each wall, but the one with the door. Through on window she could see the mountains, that was her favourite. On the second window she could see her neighbours house, more likely the window of one of their rooms, and on the third one she could see the street.

Sakura started working on her homework, it was so boring. Her cell phone rang, she looked around her room trying to figure out were she threw it. She found it under a pillow and answered it. Aki was on the other side, telling her he would pick her up at 7, they were going to see a movie… at least that was different.

The movie finished and Sakura and her friends started walking over to the food court, they were all talking about the movie, laughing at the things that were funny again, discussing whether or not they liked it. She wasn't really paying attention to them, they always did that, they talked about the same things. She was getting tired of it. Maybe it was just a phase, and she would go through it quickly, at least that's what she hoped.

They made it to the food court and each of them went over to get some food. They were all sitting on the table, eating, laughing. But Sakura really didn't feel like joining them. Aki touched her shoulder calling her attention, so she looked over at him qith a disoriented look on her face.

"Are you ok honey?" He asked with a little laugh

"Yeah… I'm fine… why?"

"You weren't laughing and Yamazaki just made a great joke! " Sakura gave him a fake smile "I don't know you just seem a little weird today"

"I'm fine… don't worry" She smiled at him and went back to eating her food.

She was looking at the people walking in front of them when someone cached her eye. The boy from the forest was there, he was walking alone, and he looked so peaceful. He had an orange bag on his hand, from the music store. She staring at him when he turned around and saw her. Their eyes met for a second and Sakura got blushed almost immediately. He showed at slight smile and waved at her. She smiled at him shyly and went back to her food, hoping no one noticed that incident.

Not long after that Aki drove her home. They said goodbye and Sakura walked into her house, up to her room to change into her pyjamas and go to bed.

Well that was it! I hope you liked it, plz review and I'll update soon oki? Well byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


	2. Encounter

Hey ppl! Thanx for the reviews, they were great, by the way I'm working on an epilogue for Fantasy dreams…… just for you guys to know. Well here is the second chapter of Forever, I hope you like it. Please review and tell every single thing that you liked or disliked (I hope you like everything) so I can work on it, so read and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Encounter

Sakura entered her school, not long after she walked through the doors she found her friend Tomoyo who was walking over to her locker, that was next to Sakura's.  
They greeted each other and went to their lockers to grab their first period books.

"You looked a little out of it yesterday" Tomoyo said suddenly "Is something wrong?" Since Tomoyo was her best friend, she found no wrong on telling her just a little bit of what was going on through her head.

"Well… have you ever felt like you just… I don't know, don't belong here, or like you need something new in your life?" Tomoyo looked at her friend with funny eyes, and nodded. Sakura figured she had no idea what she was talking about, but at least she was trying to be understanding.

"Don't worry, it's probably just a phase" Tomoyo said trying to comfort her. Sakura smiled.

"Well, let's go to class, I don't want to be late again!" She smiled to her friend and they started walking.

When they entered her class everyone was already there. She saw her boyfriend was on the other side of the class, but she didn't really feel like talking to him at the moment, so she made as if she hadn't seen him and sat behind Tomoyo on the other side of the class.

The class started out like it usually did, nothing new. Time passed slowly, and Sakura couldn't wait till the brake to have something to eat. On the mean time she dedicated her time on drawing on her notebooks. Lately she found that drawing was another way of escaping the world, she could go to different places, become new people, draw a character from a book… it sounded stupid so she kept it to herself, but it was true.

The brake came and Sakura and her friends sat together, like they always did, on the same table. Suddenly she remembered she hadn't done her homework for the next period so she went over to her locker to grab her book.

Her locked was really messy, she had to organize it, she never found anything there. After several minutes of looking, she found it, the pink notebook. She took it out and closed the door strongly.

"Be careful, you could brake the door" A male voice said behind her. She turned around to see the guy from the forest, there at her school.

"I really wouldn't care if it happened" she said giving him a sarcastic smile. And walking away from him, she was starting to think this guy was following her.

On their next class, Sakura sat next to Aki, he had saved her a seat. She didn't really understood why he liked to seat next to her. He never talked to her during class, he usually talked to any of his friends sitting near them. Maybe just the idea of having her there, she didn't understand. Her relationship with Aki was becoming just boring, it was always the same, they were getting too used to each other.

The school day finished quickly, Sakura was walking over to the bus stop when Aki reached her, placing his arm around her waist.

"Hey honey, want a ride?"

"No… not really Aki" she said looking at him trying not to look to harsh at him

"WHY!" Hey there's no one at my place, we could go there and you know" he showed her a dirty smile, which Sakura understood perfectly

"Not today Aki, I have a lot of work to do, we'll talk later" She got on the bus not letting him say another word.

The bus left her on the corner of her street. She had to walk like six houses to reach hers. As she was reaching her house she noticed the same guy was walking her way. She stopped in front of her house and he stopped in front of her neighbors house, looking at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STALKING ME!" She screamed at him, getting tired of meeting him everywhere

"No… not really, you just happen to be everywhere I go, and this is a very small town so it's hard not to bump in to people" He said calmly, his peace really bothered her.

"Then what are you doing in front of my house!" She asked placing her hands on her hips, looking demanding. He laughed, and that bothered her even more.

"I'm not in front of you house, I'm front of my house" He said with a funny voice. It could be true, some people moved in recently, and they were supposed to be Chinese, and he looked Chinese. Sakura couldn't find what to say she just looked at the guy with a surprise look on her face. He started laughing at her.

"HEY! Stop laughing you ass!" that made him laugh even harder, but she stopped.

"I'm sorry, you just made a very funny face… listen I'll try to stay out of you way ok?" He started walking into his house, and Sakura decided to do the same thing.

A couple of hours passed and her stomach started making weird noises, which meant it was eating time. She walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was so obvious when her father was gone. He was an archeologist so he traveled a lot, which meant she had to stay with her brother who worked most of the time and forgot she had to eat. So she was going to have to go buy some food for herself.  
Her father always left some emergency cash which she took. She grabbed her pink PUKKA wallet and left her house.

She was walking down the porch stairs when she heard a guitar. She looked over to her neighbors house and saw the guy, sitting on the bench playing his guitar. She stood there for a second and then he looked over at her, making her blush.

"I'm starting to think you are the one following me" He said as he played.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way to the convenience store and I heard you play, you are really good"

"Thanks" he looked over at her again and smiled "I play better when I'm inspired but the only comfortable tree in that whole forest is taken so I can't go there"

"There are many trees! It's not my fault you found mine, I'm sure there are other comfortable trees there" This guy really got on her nerve, but she was starting to think he wasn't so bad.

"I tried all of them" he said trying to sound desperate, which made her laugh a little "I swear"

"well too bad" she said with a proud tone of voice and walking over to the sidewalk "we'll stranger I have to go, I'm getting really hungry and I have to buy food, so I guess I'll bump into you later" she started walking waiting for an answer from him.

"Hey I have a better idea" she looked over at him with questioning eyes "I happen to be hungry as well, and my sisters won't come till late, so how about I come with you, it's just so you don't have to walk alone" She smiled at him, she liked the way he talked to her, like every word was meant for her to smile.

"Sounds good to me, but hurry cause I'm really starving"

He went over to get some money and they started walking to the convenience store. While they were walking her stomach started making sounds which made him start laughing.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry" He said in between laughs.

"Hey don't laugh!" She yelled at him annoyed "My brother forgot I existed so I haven't had a real meal in the whole day!" He looked at her and smiled

"Ok, ok, I believe you, but hurry up, cause you are starving!" He started walking faster, and Sakura started complaining about their speed, so he slowed down again.

"Hey, by the way… I don't know your name stranger" she said smiling at him.

"It's Syaoran" He said as he walked.

"Nice to meet you Syaoran, I'm Sakura" He eyed her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sakura"

They reached the convenience store and started walking through the hallways looking at all the food, and deciding what to eat.

"I'll go with the frozen meals, I'm not that great of a cook" Sakura said as she walked over to the frozen food. He started laughing at her as he followed her.

"I have and idea" he said as he saw Sakura decide what food to take

"How about I invite you over, I'll cook, you can't really eat those things they are bad for your body!" She looked over at him confused, the invitation sure sounded nice, but he could be a serial killer, or a psycho. But her stomach made noises again, and she decided to accept.

AN: Sooooooo? How was it? Good? Bad? Not so good? Not so bad? Review plz and tell me everything, you know the same thing as always, plz review! You guys are great! See ya'll next time!


	3. New friendship

HEEEEEEYY! I'm extremely sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer broke, anyway I'm back, and I'm updating, don't think I've forgotten about this fic! So ok here is chapter 3, plz read it and tell me what you think!

Chapter 3: New friendship

Sakura finished her meal, she had to accept Syaoran was a really good cook, she was full, and it felt like she ate food for a whole army. They were both placing the plates on the dishwasher.

"Well, I guess I should be going, thanks for the food Syaoran! Next time I'll invite you over to eat ok?"

"I'm not so sure, you said you are not a good cook" Sakura made and angry face which made him laugh "Ok, ok I'll eat your food, but if I get food poisoning it's your fault!" She nodded and left his house.

When she entered her house she noticed her cell phone was ringing up in her room, she rushed upstairs and grabbed the phone. Aki's number was on the screen.

"Hey" She said answering the phone

"What's up babe!" He said eagerly "I have been calling you all day and you never answered!"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I went out and forgot to take my cell phone"

"You went out? Were?" she didn't like when he started asking all those questions, sometimes he acted like he owned her, and she hated that

"To eat something" she decided to change the subject before he started asking more questions "So how was soccer practice?"

"It was cool, you know, the same"

"Yeah… hey I gotta go, I have to finish my homework, but see you tomorrow ok?" She hung up the phone and decided to start her homework, but suddenly she felt a little bad for lying to Aki. It's not like she did anything wrong, and she knew him well, if he found out that she spent the whole day with Syaoran he would be really pissed so she convinced herself that avoiding that subject was best for everyone.

Next day at school things were going like they usually did. Sakura decided not to mention anything about Syaoran, at least not for the moment, but for some reason she couldn't wait to go home and 'bump' into him. He really annoyed her, but in a good way. At least in a way she could bare. Although she had to admit it really bugged her how he acted like he was smarter than everyone, but that was part of his charm, and he was a nice guy.

On their lunch brake Sakura was sitting next to Aki when Yamazaki approached them with a funny face.

"You have a new story" Yamazaki said eagerly

"That's a face I know too well!" Aki said to Yamazaki who nodded and sat next to them, waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to approach them.

"In fact I have a new story, it's about the new people who moved into town" Sakura's eyes widened, he was talking about Syaoran's family. "I heard that they are only fours sisters and a brother, their parents are staying home, in China and the reason is because they can't stand the guy! Apparently he is like a real mess, so they sent him here. That house belonged to a relative of them, who said this town was perfect for a guy with attitude problems! Can you believe it?" He was really enthusiastic telling the story. But Sakura couldn't believe it, Syaoran didn't seem like that. "Anyway it seems that he'll be living with his sisters for a while and then they'll send a butler to live with him!"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her amazed, they didn't expect her to act that way.

"My mother met one of his sisters yesterday. Apparently he is starting school next week, he'll be coming here. Hey Sakura isn't he your neighbor? Have you seen him?" Everyone looked at her waiting for a response. But she just moved her head saying no.

She didn't want them to ask her questions about him, she was really happy with the way things were. It was a change, something new and exiting. Every moment she spent with him felt like she really was alive.

School finished and Sakura was walking along with Aki, they were going to go to her house to go a school work, but she really didn't feel like taking him home, specially if there was no one there, she didn't feel like it. So she excused herself, telling Aki she didn't feel well enough and she was going home alone to have some sleep and she would call him later to work on that project.

She reached her house and found herself staring at Syaoran's porch, hoping he would be there. But the place was deserted, so she entered her house and went over to have some food. This time her brother left some food for her, at least she could have a good meal. She warmed up the food and went up to her room to eat.

She sat on her bed, looking around for the remote to watch some TV as she ate, but nothing was on. She was zapping the channels when she heard some music coming from across the house. She stood up and went to the window that showed Syaoran's house. There on his house she could see his figure, sitting on a chair and playing the guitar. She shut off the TV and went over to the window to listen at his music. He was really good, and it looked like he really enjoyed playing the guitar, judging by the expression on his face.

She hoped he would see her, but he was oblivious to the fact that Sakura was staring at him. She remember how he had told her that he played better when he was inspired so she decided to show him a spot on the forest she really liked, besides her tree, there was no way she was sharing that with him. She grabbed her sweater and went over to his house.

She was in front of his door, thinking if it was a good idea to take him there, after all he was annoying and she really didn't like him that much… but then why did she want to spent time with him.

Suddenly out of the blue the door opened, making her scream in surprise and fall backwards. When she opened her eyes and recovered from the surprise she saw Syaoran kneeling next to her with a gigantic smile on his face, she could tell he was really enjoying that scene she just made.

"Are you ok?" he asked laughing "I'm sorry I had no idea you were there, I didn't mean to scare you" She sat down and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine… you scared me!" She said punching him softly on the arm. He started laughing out loud which really bothered her "Hey don't laugh! It hurts! And it could happen to anyone!"

"Yeah, anyone who has a sucky balance and gets scared with anything!" He said still laughing. Sakura stood up really annoyed, she couldn't believe she even considered becoming his friend he was really rude.

"Well have it your way" She told him really upset "Here I am trying to be your friend and you laugh at me! Have a good life!" She stormed out of his porch, trying to show him how upset she was.

"Sakura wait!" He said softly. His laughing had stopped and he was looking at her with sorry eyes "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, it's just that I had no idea you were there and you made a funny face when you fell" As he said that he walked over to her until he was in front of her "A funny but really cute face" He showed her a sweet look that softened Sakura's glare.

"It really hurts you know" She said using a childish voice

"I know" He showed her a comforting smile "So you forgive me?" Sakura nodded with a serious look on her face that was completely fake and Syaoran noticed that but he figured he didn't want to piss her off anymore "So what's wrong?" Sakura looked at him confused for a second not knowing what he was talking about "You were in my house? You want something? "

"Oh yeah! I… where you going somewhere?" He looked nervous for a second but Sakura didn't notice that. He was actually going to look for Sakura, but now that she was there he didn't want her do know that.

"No, not really, why? Where are you taking me?" He said mockingly, not really expecting for Sakura to be taking him anywhere. So the surprise face he made didn't go unnoticed when Sakura told him she was taking him to a special place.

"You'll really like it!" She said smiling.

"What kind of a special place?" He asked with and evilish look

"NOT THAT KIND YOU PERVERT!" Syaoran started laughing at her reaction, and then nodded at her.

"Ok, don't worry, well let's go!"

They started walking to the forest Sakura didn't really know what to talk about, but after some minutes of uncomfortable silence she decided to ask about what Yamazaki said earlier.

"Hey Syaoran, why did you move here?" He looked at her with a perplexed look that made her uneasy "It's just that today I heard someone say some things about you that… I was wondering if they were true" She said softly, she was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"What did you hear?" He asked seriously

"Well a guy said his mother met one of you sisters yesterday and she said you were here because you are kind of a wreck and your parents couldn't stand you"

"It's true" Sakura was really surprised and wasn't trying to hide it "I had some problems back home and my mom got tired of me so she sent me here with my sisters, but they are leaving soon, I'll stay here with one of them I think and maybe our butler Wei, he is coming next week" Syaoran noticed Sakura was really shocked "But hey I didn't do anything really bad I mean I didn't kill anyone, it's just that my life was a little too… fast?" He really didn't know what he was saying but he didn't want her to think he was some kind of murderer.

The real reason they sent him there was because his mother couldn't stand his lifestyle. He was a real player, going from party to party, girl to girl, never really paying any interest in school. And some day he was going to be the leader of their clan, so he had to straighten up.

"So what was the really bad thing you did that made you mom send you here?"

"Nothing that bad really, it was more like my mom decided she wouldn't pay for anymore of my parties, and she told me I had to study and I know that if I stay there I am never going to study so I agreed to come here"

"But you look like such a nice guy!" Sayoran looked at her with an amazed look that embarrassed Sakura "I'm sorry I mean you are a nice guy, but I mean you look like a really cool guy, you know, with you guitar, and all alone"

"Yeah… you could say that" Sakura was now really confused "I'm a really difficult person to understand… but there's not much of me really, I'm just what you see" He said smiling at her

"Deep" She said mocking him.

They walked for a little longer until they reached a cliff. From there you could see the whole mountain, the tops covered with snow. The river passing through in the valley. You could smell the clean fresh air. It was a great view.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, she wanted to see his expression, she was sure he had never seen anything like this.  
His face pleased her. He looked so surprised, so happy.

"This should be a good place for you to get inspired" She said smiling, he looked at her with a sweet look and nodded.

"But I still like better that tree"

"WHAT! You can't be serious, this place is the best!" Syaoran started laughing and threw himself on the grass, staring at the sky above him, being followed by Sakura.

"Then why don't you come here and give me your tree?" Sakura glared at his comment and tried to ignore him, looking at the view, smelling the fresh air. He studied everyone of her moves, she was so different form every girl he had met, she looked so innocent and yet he was sure there was a dark Sakura underneath all that baby talk. She was really something. "I guess I can have this place sine you are not sharing your tree"

"I'm glad you are coming around Syaoran" she smiled at him sweetly and went back to look at the mountains.

They were just standing there, not saying a word and both of them felt like this was the best moment of their lives. Syaoran wasn't planning on letting this feeling get away, and Sakura was trying to figure out what was she going to do. She had a boyfriend, she had friends, she had whole life there, and then he came, and now she felt like could leave all that behind just for him. Maybe she was getting too paranoid, so she figured it was best just to relax and let life happen, instead of worrying about it.

"I have to go back" Syaoran said suddenly "I have to meet my sister, she is taking me school shopping" Sakura laughed at him

"Ok, let's go back, you start school next week right?" He nodded as they started walking back to town.

AN: So did you like it? I hope you guys enjoyed it, so you know whats next, plz review! Review a lot! Ok? Plz? Well see ya'll next time!


	4. Bad News

HEY EVERYONE! I'm back with a new chapter. So plz read and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! No I'm kidding, but yes review, I really like to know what you guys are thinking about the story, what should I change you know that kinds of stuff. SO I hope you guys like this one!

Chapter 4: Bad news

It was Monday, she hadn't talked to Syaoran in a few days but she knew he was starting school today. As usual she arrived late at school, but classes hadn't started yet. She walked over to her desk and sat down, taking a deep breath.

"You were almost early today Sakura!" Aki said from across the class. She smiled at him and went over to say hello, then went back to her place behind Tomoyo.

"I hate him" Tomoyo said to Sakura. She knew Tomoyo had never liked Aki, she sensed something bad about him, but she just figured it was Tomoyo being overprotective about her. She got Eriol and a few other to feel the same way about him, and she had to admit Aki was an ass sometimes, but she loved him, or at least she really cared about him.

"I know" She answered back to her friend "But he is my boyfriend, and he has never done anything to harm me, so as long as that doesn't happen you are not allowed to hate him" Sakura said smiling to her friend.

The teacher entered the class and sat down on his desk. He started talking about some numbers that Sakura didn't really understand and then the door opened. Everyone turned to see at the stranger walking through the door. A young handsome guy, with chocolate brown messy hair and an 'I don't care' attitude. The teacher stood up and looked at the guy

"You must be Li Syaoran" he said, Syaoran just nodded "ok, you can sit on that side of the class, any free desk will be fine" Syaoran looked to where the guy had just pointed, there he saw Sakura. She was looking so lovely, and she had a huge smile on her face that he loved to think was because of him. There was a free seat next to her, so he started walking over to her.

"Class, this is our new student Li Syaoran, I hope you all treat him right" Everyone kept looking at him like if he was some circus freak, but he couldn't care less. He went over to the free desk and sat down. Sakura looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and looked around.

The teacher started talking again. Some people went back to pay attention to him but others kept staring now and then at the new guy.

The morning was going very fast. Soon they were in lunch brake. Sakura started walking outside the class with Tomoyo, Aki was waiting for them at the door. She looked around for Syaoran to invite him to eat with them, but he had already left. So she walked over to Aki and they all started walking over to the cafeteria.

They were sitting down on their usual table, eating and chatting when Naoko popped up the subject.

"So what do you guys think about the new guy? He is hot!" She said all exited. Everyone laughed at her for her expression. "HEY! It's true isn't he girls?"

"I think he is fine" Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded and the other did the same "He looks different"

"Yeah well I think he is an ass" Aki said crossing his arms around his chest "The guys is nothing but trouble! Didn't you see his attitude, he acts like if he is the king of the world"

"No he doesn't" Sakura interrupted him. Aki looked at her bewildered

"What's wrong with you? You probably like him so you are defending him, come on Sakura! The guy is a jerk!"

"No he isn't Aki" He was going to say something else but Sakura kept on talking "You haven't even met him, he might be a nice person" She tried to talk calmly, but that act she was pulling didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"Anyway… I have to go to the bathroom…. Sakura?" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and stood up, following her friend over to the bathroom.

"You've met him! An you think he is cool! You love him!" Tomoyo started screaming as they entered the bathroom.

"WHAT?" Her friend caught her off guard, she didn't expect Tomoyo to find out.

"Come on, don't lie, he is really hot, and he is your neighbor, so you have met him, and you think he is the coolest person around!"

"You are over reacting a little Tomoyo" Sakura said laughing nervously. Tomoyo was acting like a psycho, which was really funny but she was still making her nervous. "I met him last week, he is kind of annoying, and I don't like him! I have a boyfriend if you don't remember, his name is Aki"

"Yeah but Aki's a jerk! Ohh this is so romantic! You are going to fall deeply in love!" now she was really freaking out, Tomoyo had dreamy eyes… she could bet she was already picturing their wedding "You have to talk to him, you know become friends with him"

"Not really… I told you the guy is annoying!.. although he is funny, but still he is always annoying!"

She managed to convince Tomoyo to go back to their table. As they were walking back Sakura noticed Syaoran was walking their way. He smiled at her with that beautiful smile he had and started walking over. Tomoyo smiled as well and told Sakura she was going to the table and left her in the middle of the hallway. Syaoran approached her and smiled.

"Hey Sakura, it's nice to see a familiar face"

"Haven't' you made any friends?" She asked smiling

"Here? Not gonna happen" he said taking back his 'I don't care' look

"Then what are you complaining about? If you don't want to make friends you are going to be alone!" She couldn't understand why he acted that way, it made no sense

"Well I already know someone I want to be with, so the other look like jerks compared to her"

"Don't you try to buy me!" She said annoyed

"Who said I was talking about you" Sakura looked confused, he started laughing at her and that was pissing her off

"Who is she then?" She said placing her hands on her hips

"Some girl… she's really hot" Sakura glared at him and started walking past him "Hey Sakura don't get jealous!"

"I'm not!" She said as she kept walking.

The lunch brake was over so they went back to their classes. Sakura sat down on her desk, next to Syaoran, who decided to stare until she looked at him, but it wasn't working. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring at her like that, but she wasn't looking at him, she was such a jerk!

She managed to finish the day without looking at him. As class ended she watched him get up and leave the classroom. She walked over to Aki, apparently he was going to someone's house to study, so she had to walk back home alone. She started walking over to the school gate when she noticed that it was raining really strong, it was almost a storm. She couldn't go home walking like that! A lighting could kill her or something. So she figured she was going to have to wait till the storm was over. She sat down on a bench at the school entrance and looked around. There was no one left to talk to, there were some people around but no one she knew. So yes, she was stuck at school.

Suddenly a black car parked in front of her, and the door opened

"Get in!" She heard Syaoran scream from inside. She wasn't going to, she was mad at him, but it was better than staying at school alone, so she got up and hurried into the car.

She noticed an old Chinese guy was driving.

"This is Wei, our butler, I told you he was coming" Sakura nodded, trying to act nice "My sisters have left"

"So you are alone?" Sakura asked

"No, Wei is staying with me" Sakura nodded and looked through the window, away from Syaoran. "You're still mad?" She heard Syaoran say after some minutes

"No… thanks for the ride by the way" He nodded

"Hey by the way… the hot girl I like… its you" Sakura looked over at him with shocked eyes.

"WHAT?" she watched Syaoran start laughing at her reaction, which meant he was just joking around "You idiot! Stop joking like that!" She said punching him in the arm softly.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you make really funny faces Sakura!"

"Well I'm glad you find my normal everyday expressions an amusement" She said trying to sound hurt "Don't worry, you won't have to pay for my shrink when I have to go there because of you!"

Syaoran just smiled at her, but didn't say anything else. He didn't know why he told her that. He had never told a girl he liked her. He never liked anyone. It was a good think that she thought he was joking, she had a boyfriend. Not that that had ever stopped him before…

They finally reached home. Sakura got off the car and went straight to her house. Her father was there, making some food for her. And Touya was nowhere around. She sat on the table and started talking with her father about his trip. She loved to hear his stories, he always had fascinating new things to tell her.

After a while she excused herself to go to her room.

"Sakura wait!" She looked at her father and sat down "I have to take an emergency flight tomorrow, something happened at the excavation, so I have to leave"

"Ok, well don't worry I'll be fine with Touya"

"Touya can't be here either, he has to take care of some business at his work" She didn't know were this was going, she had been alone at her house many times so she didn't know why her father was making such a huge deal out of this. "You have to stay alone for the rest of the week" She nodded, waiting for her father to say something else, "It seem that a storm is hitting us, I really don't want you to be alone in the house with a storm over you so I talked to the new neighbor, and he said it was ok for you to stay there, at least until the storm was over"

Sakura looked at her father astounded, trying to figure out if she just imagined everything her father just said. She looked around nervous, maybe she was dreaming, maybe her father was under some kind of spell.

"Sakura?" she heard her father say, and it brought her back to reality, she wasn't dreaming

"So… I have to stay there? In the new guy's house?" Her father nodded and smiled kindly, trying to comfort her.

"Honey there is a storm hitting us, it's just not safe for you to stay all day alone in the house" She was trying to assimilate her fathers words when 'all day alone' hit her head

"What do you mean all day alone!" She said rising her voice a little

"Well honey there is a rain storm over us, it'll be like this for a least two days so I doubt you are going to walk to school with this rain over you" So her father was telling her that she had to stay for at least two days in Syaoran's house… all day long, alone with him… and the butler. That was going to be something different.

A/N: soo? I know it was alittle short, but i wanted to leave the fun stuff for the next chapter.. that will be longer i promise and more xiting! Please review and tell me what you think, I know it's going a little slow, but the next chapter will be more exiting, I promise, and I need your reviews to see what you like or don't like about the story! So just tell me what you guys think oki? Well byeeeeeeeee!


	5. First Night

Hey everyone! I'm back, I'm sorry it took me so long but my internet died :P Anyway this chapter is a bit longer, I hope you like it! So read and enjoy!

Chapter 5: The first night

Sakura entered Syaoran's house and looked around her. She was going to be trapped in that house for at least two days, or until the storm decided to set her free.

Wei, the butler was standing in the door, he showed her over to her room, it was upstairs, right in front of another wooden door.

The room was normal size, it had a bed that looked like heaven. At least she was going to sleep well. There was a little closet that she opened and threw her bag inside.

She figured that she was going to have to hide in that room if she didn't want to bump into him. But she wasn't lucky enough. Minutes later her door opened and Syaoran entered, wearing nothing but some sweat pants. He looked very sweaty, as if he had just been training. His hear was falling to his face, giving him that sexy look he had, and his muscles were all moist. She couldn't help but look at them, amazed. She never expected him to have such a great body.

"I train" he said with a devilish smile on his face. Sakura knew that her face showed every little thing that was going through her mind, and she remembered Syaoran was very good at reading her, she had to be careful.

"Whatever, I don't care" She said looking elsewhere, trying to ignore him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have a good time here, if there is anything I can do to make you feel better please tell me" His wicked smile was still there. She knew what he was thinking.

"No thanks, as long as I don't have to see you I'll be fine" She smiled sarcastically at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Well then, I won't bother you" He left her room, leaving her alone.

He was sure she would get bored in a couple of hours and would rush to him for entertainment. He was sure he was going to have a good time with Sakura there. He actually hoped something could happen between them, but he remember Sakura was different, she wasn't like every other girl. She liked playing hard to get, and besides she had a boyfriend, and that made things more difficult.

Sakura was lying in the bed, the rain was falling hard on the ceiling. Sleeping wasn't possible, she tried it, and it didn't work. She didn't have any books with her, and her cell phone had no signal, so she couldn't talk on the phone. She was trapped, in a house, alone with Syaoran.

She was struggling with herself, she didn't want to leave the room, but she was bored to death, and Syaoran was actually and interesting person, she was never bored around him.

Finally she decided to go find him. He had to entertain her, she was his guest, and he was actually pretty polite when it came to that kind of stuff.

She walked around the house, trying to find him, but she couldn't find him. She was going to return to her room when she heard some noise coming from the door in front of her room. She opened it softly and found Syaoran in a couch, still wearing only his sweat pants, eating a sandwich and listening to some music. She entered his room quietly, trying to be unnoticed, but he looked t her immediately, with a smile that he couldn't hide, and really annoyed her.

"I knew you'd want to see me!" He said acting pretentiously

"I don't want to see you! I am bored!" She said annoyed, sitting down next to him "You have to do something to entertain me Syaoran! I'm bored to death" He looked at her with his devilish smile and Sakura got scared for a second, knowing what he was thinking

"NOT THAT WAY YOU PIG!" She said punching him softly in the arm

"Hey that's the easiest way to entertain someone!" Sakura glared at him "Ok I'm sorry, let me think of something we can do to" He stayed silent for some seconds, and Sakura spent those seconds studying his body. It was perfect, every muscle was well defined, he was perfect.

"Well if you want to 'entertain' yourself, there is a tv downstairs, and there is a computer in my room, you can use both of them whenever you want, and… I guess Wei told all about the food and everything" Sakura looked at him with lost eyes so he figured she didn't know yet "Ok" he started "Wei cooks for us, he makes breakfast, lunch and dinner, in between meals you cook for yourself, there is food in the fridge and on the cabinet next to it, so I guess that's it"

"Ok…" Sakura said trying to process all that information

"I'll go take a bath, see you later" He left her room, leaving her there alone. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Syaoran was hot.

Later that night, Wei called her over to dinner, so she went downstairs. She found that dinner was already served, and Syaoran was already downstairs, wearing some black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He looked at her and smiled.

They both sat on the small table and started eating. No word was spoken, and that was killing Sakura, but she thought it would be rude to talk during dinner.

"What's wrong with you? The mouse ate your mouth?" Syaoran said out of the blue. She looked at him confused and he smiled "You are always talking Sakura! Why are you so silent?"

"I don't know…" She said softly "And what's it to you I thought you hated me talking so much"

"No, I actually enjoy it" He showed her a wicked smile. With that smile Sakura decided it was better to stay silent, at least until they finished eating, and they did. And when they did they went to se tv, and she decided she was going to stay silent. She wouldn't give him the opportunity to laugh at her.

Then out of the blue, he stood up and left the room. Sakura followed him with the eyes, hoping he was leaving for good so she could see what ever she wanted on the tv. But he returned, and he had a tequila bottle with him.

"Ok, let's play a game" He said sitting down next to her.

"Oh no! I'm not playing any game that involved tequila with you!"

"You have to" He started "It's my house, besides it's not dangerous or anything, it's just a question game" Sakura looked at him considering the situation "See it's like this, I say something like… 'I have kissed a… dog'" he started "and if it's true then I have to take a drink, and if you have kissed a dog as well then you have to drink too! It's easy!"

She thought about for some seconds and then nodded.

"Ok, but I won't get drunk!"

"Who said you are?" He said laughing. He opened the bottle and looked at her "You start"

Sakura grabbed the bottle and looked at it for a second, it was a brand new tequila bottle…

"Ok" she started "I have… kissed a girl!" She said. Syaoran looked at her wide eyed, but she didn't drink and gave him the bottle instead "Go ahead, drink" She smiled viciously. He took a drink and looked at her fiercely.

"That wasn't fair, but just wait" He stood silent for a second and then smiled "Ok, I've had a serious relationship" He looked at her and handed her the bottle "Drink" he said smiling

"You mean you've never had a serious relationship!" She said amazed

"No, drink" She took a drink and then looked at him seriously, she had to make him drunk, and keep herself from getting drunk, he had to be smart.

"I've never had a one night stand" She smiled at him and handed him the bottle, after he drank he looked at her and smiled

"I've never gone skinny dipping" he gave her the bottle, which she took and started laughing

"I've never cheated on a person" She said immediately not taking a drink from Syaoran's statement.

"WAIT A SECOND!" he said stunned "you mean YOU have gone skinny dipping?" He said. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I have, and I also have never cheated on anyone so drink!" He took a drink and looked at her.

The statement's went on like that, she said something she had never done so he drank, because he had obviously done it and vice versa. One bottle later Sakura was laying on the floor, laughing at Syaoran who was trying to think of a statement to say but couldn't' think of one. Then he looked at her maliciously and grabbed her hands, making her sit down.

"Ok, I have never stopped myself from kissing someone"

"What's that supposed to mean! Sakura said out loud, trying to stand up, but she was a little bit too drunk to stand up so fast"

"I mean that you stop yourself, that's all so go ahead, drink the last drink of the bottle!" Sakura looked at it and glared at him

"I have NEVER stopped myself from kissing someone Syaoran!" She said offended, Syaoran started laughing at her

"Ok, so you mean you don't want to kiss me?" Sakura stood silent for a second and then looked at him angry

"I need some water" she said standing up and going over to the kitchen, she rested her hands on the counter and then walked to the fridge to pour herself a cols glass of water, which she drank really fast and then had another.

She placed it on the counter and rested her hands on it again, taking a deep breath, and she didn't noticed Syaoran walked into the kitchen.

He looked at her from behind, wondering if she was upset, but she was drunk, she would forget all about it in the morning. He knew the best thing to do was say goodnight and go to his room, but he couldn't move, he couldn't' stop looking at her, at her thin figure, her perfect body.

Without thinking ti he approached her silently, and placed his hands on her waist softly, she didn't move, so that meant she was ok with it. He moved closer to her, until their bodies were touching each other, then with one hand he moved her hair, to give him a clear view of her neck.

He started kissing it softly, placing his hand on her waist again. Touching her skin, slowly, feeling her. Her neck was so sweet so fragile, he felt her tilt her head a little to give him more room, so he moved his soft kissed up to her ear, he started nibbling it softly, he heard her moan, she liked it.

Then he started moving one of his hands upwards. He was about to reach her breast when Sakura turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He said softly, looking at her emerald eyes, wanting to touch her, to feel her skin, to kiss her passionately, but her eyes were saying something else.

"I… can't" She said placing her hands on his chest, trying to move him away, but he wouldn't move.

"What do you mean you can't? you were enjoying it, I was enjoying it, come on Sakura!"

"Syaoran I can't do it! I am with Aki!" He moved away from her and looked at her upset

"Whatever, but don't tell me I was wrong, your problem is you are too used to him, so you feel you have to be with him, but the guy is a jerk, everyone knows it! You should leave him!"

"And what! Be with YOU!" She screamed at him. She hated this conversation, everyone told her Aki was a jerk, but she tried not to believe it.

"YEAH!"

"You said it yourself earlier Syaoran! You don't date! So there's no use, even if I want to be with you it's no use, cause I know it's no going somewhere!"

"So you are saying you want to be with me!" She looked at him surprised, and a sudden rage filled her body. Why was he saying this, he didn't date, why was he trying to ruin her relationship, her life.

"No Syaoran, I want to be with someone who wants to be with me, you wouldn't want to be with me AND the rest of the school, that's what I'm saying"

"That's not true!… You know this is not about me this is about you not doing what you want to do because of some asshole who doesn't even love you!"

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there, so she stormed off the kitchen and up to her room, closing the door behind her. She threw herself in her bed and started crying, all those things he said… she was confused, she wanted Syaoran, she liked him, but she was with Aki, and she had to respect that. Finally she fell asleep as she was crying.

Syaoran walked upstairs slowly, trying to process everything that had just happened. The night was going all right, he was getting to know her, and she wasn't the innocent girl he thought she was. And as he knew her more all he wanted to do was kiss her, she was perfect.

He laughed at himself. He had never felt that way over a girl, the problem was that he knew what he felt, and he was willing to change just to get her. She was the perfect girl for him, but she was with Aki. He needed to find a way to make her know what an ass he was, so she could be with him.

He knew she wanted him, and he also knew she was holding herself because she though she was a player… but he really wasn't. He would change. Just for her.

AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOO……… I gave you guys a longer chapter! I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought, please review! That way I know if you guys are liking it! Well review please and see you all next time!


	6. The storm ends

Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6: Storm ends

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the window. The sun was up. She stood up and felt a killer pain on her head, and really really thirsty, not to mention a slight stomach ache. She had a hangover, great.

She stood up and went to the bathroom, maybe after a shower she would feel better. Before getting in she grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. She drank it as if she had never drank water before.

After her bath she didn't feel all that good so she decided she was going to stay in bed and sleep some more.

A knock on her door woke her up again, and she recognized Wei's voice behind it.

"Miss Sakura, breakfast is ready" She stood up and went to the door, opened it and looked at Wei.

"I'm sorry Wei, I don't feel so well this morning" He smiled and handed her over two pills, leaving Sakura very confused.

"This is what master Syaoran drinks when he had a hangover. Drink this, sleep some more and then whenever you want come down and I'll serve you some food" He smiled at her and left.

Sakura went directly to the bathroom to drink the pills and decided to sleep some more, as Wei commanded her.

When she woke up again she noticed she had sleep a lot, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. She stood up as fast as she could and placed on her robe, as she was walking downstairs.

She found Wei in the kitchen, cooking something, but Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh miss Sakura I see that the pills worked" He said with a triumphant smile that made her laugh a little "Would you like something to eat? Maybe a soup or some bread?" She nodded and sat on the table, waiting for Wei to serve her some food. He gave her the food and went on with his cooking.

"Where is Syaoran?" She asked, he had to be in the house, the storm was too wild for him to be outside.

"He is training, he has spent all day at it. It's really weird, he never trains this much" Wei said in a concerned tone of voice "Right now I believe he is on his training room" She said nothing.

It was obvious that he was mad at her, and she was going to do nothing about it, he was and asshole for acting like that she had done nothing wrong, he had to apologize to her!

After eating her food Sakura went back to her room and started working on some homework, and then she read a little, until Wei called her over for dinner. She ate alone as well, Syaoran wasn't eating yet, or that's what Wei said. So after she ate she figured she could have the tv for herself, and she did. She watched until it was late and then she went to her room.

The next morning Sakura looked through the window. The storm was passing now, maybe today she could go home and finish that nightmare she was living in. She went downstairs, and her breakfast was served. So she ate and then went around the house looking for Wei, she had to call her dad.

She found Wei organizing some books on the office. The man looked at her and smiled.

"What can I do for you miss Sakura?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone, the storm is already passing and I would like to call my dad to see if it's ok for me to go home now"

"But of course!" Wei said "You can use the phone in the kitchen" Sakura smiled and went to the kitchen to call her had.

Syaoran was sitting in his room. He was supposed to be training, but he couldn't concentrate. He would train in the afternoon. He had just heard Sakura go downstairs so he couldn't go, he wouldn't talk to her, he was mad at her! She was so stupid. Still dating that ass Aki.

But most of all he was afraid of what he would do if he saw her. He wanted her so badly, he needed to have her, to feel her, to taste her, but if she was with Aki there was no way that would happen. And he wouldn't be able to hold himself from kissing her so he figured that avoiding her was the best thing to do.

After a while he heard someone coming up, figuring it was Sakura, Syaoran decided he would go have some breakfast, so he went downstairs. When eh was about to enter the kitchen he heard her voice coming from the kitchen, she was talking on the phone. So he decided to stay there to see who she was talking with.

"Yeah dad the storm is almost over! And Touya will get home tonight, I'll be ok I promise! Please let me go home!"

She was talking with her dad, she was going home! She would never talk to him again! He had to make things right with her, even if it meant to be only friends.

By the conversation she overheard, Syaoran figured she was leaving that same day. She went immediately to her room, she was probably packing her bags to go home. He laughed at himself, acting so disturbed just because she was leaving. It was not as if he would never see her again, they went to the same school, the same class, and they lived next to each other.

Suddenly he felt relieved, there was no way Sakura could stay mad at him forever, considering all those things, they had to see each other every day! She had to forgive him.

Finally he thought it was a good time to go training, the rain had almost stopped, he would get a little wet, but he could handle it, it was even better when it rained, more peaceful. So he went to the backyard to train. He hoped that by the time he had finished Sakura would be gone, that way he wouldn't have to deal with watching her leave angry at him.

She had made her bags again, her books were all packed up, she was ready to go home. She noticed she didn't have her keys but they always kept a hidden one on the back door of the house, so she would get in that way.

She took her bags down and looked for Wei. She said goodbye and then stood silent for a second. For some reason Wei always knew what was on her mind, so he broke the silence.

"The master is outside training, I believe he won't be mad if you go and say goodbye. I think he was quite happy you were here miss Sakura" She smiled at him and headed to the back door, not sure if she was actually going to say goodbye to him.

Through the little window she saw him, soaking wet, training, showing off his strong muscles. She watched how the raindrops fell on his body, how they traveled along his broad muscles. He looked so concentrated, so peaceful, she couldn't interrupt him.

She knew that was just a lame excuse to avoid saying goodbye. She was mad at him, but she knew that it was just a stupid fight, they would be back to normal in no time.

Suddenly he stopped training and looked over at her. She got startled, not expecting him to notice her from behind the door. He stood still, staring at her, none of them moving, just staring at each other.

Sakura opened the door slowly and stepped into the little part of the backyard that had a roof so she wouldn't get wet.

"I…" she started. He was looking at her so seriously, it was so hard to figure out what he was thinking!

"You're leaving?" he said before she could continued, his face expressionless. Sakura nodded, trying to look serious and upset. He was acting all weird with her, when she was the one who had to be acting that way.

"I… the storm is over, and I have lot's of things to do"

"You don't have to justify yourself" he interrupted "You can go to your home whenever you want, it's your house"

"Yeah, it's my home" she said softly. She noticed he wanted to say something, or he was thinking something that was really bothering him, but he remained silent, so she figured she had to leave.

She turned around to leave, but his strong arms stopped her. He was holding her hand strongly, and suddenly he pushed her to him, holding her by her waist, moving her so that they were both under the rain.

Without hesitation he leaned to her and kissed her softly. Their lips met, he felt her softness and wanted more, but was afraid that she would reject him so he stopped and looked at her eyes.

She was stunned, she never expected him to do that. And it felt so right, so good. He stopped so suddenly, she wanted more. He just stopped kissing her, but his arms were still around her waist, their faces were still inches away.

So without thinking it twice she kissed him back. So many emotions running through their bodies. They could feel each other, feel their wet skin, feel the rain falling over them. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue in. He tasted her sweetness, her warmth, she was perfect, everything he thought it would be and more.

Rain was still falling over them, they were getting really wet, and still they kept on kissing. Feeling each other, tasting each other, not caring what was going to happen next, just enjoying the moment. Knowing it would be over soon, so they were enjoying the best out of it.

AN: I hope you liked it! I have to say I really love your reviews! You guys are the best! I swear! I never thought I'd get as many reviews from this fic! So thanks! Keep reading! And keep reviewing and more chapters will keep coming! BYE!


	7. Guitar Lessons

Hey people! Here's a new chapter! So read and enjoy… and review later! hehe

Chapter 7: Guitar lessons

Sakura was lying on her bed. She had to get out of her bed, eat something, go to school. But she didn't want to. Yesterday had been so weird! But at the same time, so great. She had kissed Syaoran, they had kissed, and for a long time. But then something snapped in her, and she stopped, excusing herself and leaving him, standing there. She didn't even looked back at him, she was afraid she wouldn't have the strength to leave him. It wasn't Aki, and she was feeling kind of guilty because of that, she expected herself to be a little more faithful to him.

She had to do something. Kissing Syaoran was so great, but she was with Aki, and despite what people said she knew he loved her, and she loved him too. She couldn't leave him.

Her brother started knocking on her door really hard, telling her to get up, so she did. She took a quick bath and went downstairs to have some breakfast. She didn't even bother to fight with her brother; she didn't know what to do. Her head was so filled up right now that she couldn't think of anything else.

She was going to see Syaoran today, she couldn't hide. After a while she decided that wallowing over this wasn't taking her anywhere. So she started walking to school.

The first part of the morning went on like usual. She found her friends, and her boyfriend and stayed with them. Trying her best to avoid talking about her stay over at Syaoran's house. Every now and then she wondered where Syaoran was, she hadn't seen him in the whole day.

They entered their chemistry class and sat on their respective chairs. The teacher entered and said that they were going to work in partners, he was making the groups.

Sakura looked around, hoping that Syaoran wasn't in the class, but then she saw him. On the right corner of the class, looking so hot with his serious look.

The teacher started making pairs, and then he said it "Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li" They stared at each other. She noticed a slight smile on his face, and she got a little blushed.

"No way! Why do you have to work with him! It's unfair" Aki started, Sakura looked at him with a sympathetic smile

"It's just for a class don't worry!" she said taking her books and moving over to the free space next to Syaoran. She couldn't avoid noticing the look on his face. A clever smile on his face, and his eyes studying her.

"Don't look at me like that" she said seriously

"How?" he asked with a deep voice

"Like that! Like you are thinking dirty things or something!"

"Who says I'm not thinking dirty things?" Sakura looked at him amazed. Sometimes she really hated his clever answers. She took a deep breath and looked at him. The smile was still there, but she tried to ignore it.

"Never mind" She said annoyed "Ok let's start" She took out her books and started reading.

The class went on like that. Neither of them saying a word. Syaoran noticed the threatening looks Aki sent him every now and then, but he ignored them. Working next to Sakura was the best. Lots of things he could say passed through his mind, but all of them ended with Sakura mad him, and he didn't want that. But the class was almost ending, so he had to say something.

"So have you told anyone?" Was the first thing that came to his mind. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Told anyone what?" She asked trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about

"About the kiss"

"No I haven't told anyone and I won't tell anyone about that kiss, cause it never happened, it was a mistake, that's it, so don't mention it again"

"It didn't look like you thought that yesterday"

"Well I was thinking it Syaoran so drop it!"

"Ok ok! Don't get mad I just thought that after you tasted a good man you would drop that looser you are dating!"

"You are way out of line" she said looking at him with an upset look on her face and an angry tone of voice "I won't brake up with him, I love him, and he loves me back"

"Yeah that's why he's always making out with the cheerleaders" he said softly, annoyed and going back to work on the project.

The class ended. They didn't share another word and each of them left their separate ways. Sakura had to go to her music class with Tomoyo and Nabiki, so they headed towards the music class.

The class started as usual but as it went on Sakura started to get really stressed out. They were supposed to play a song in the guitar, but she really sucked at it, her fingers moved where didn't have to move and every sound that came out of that guitar was dreadful.

She even changed the guitar several times, believing that the guitar was the one that was broken. Finally the teacher told her that she had to practice at home, and until she could play that song she had no business going back to the class. So a very upset Sakura left the classroom, and headed towards the school gardens, to rest a little until the next period.

She threw her books loudly on the grass and sat on the floor, lying against and old tree. She closed her eyes, determined to rest a little when a very familiar voice forced to open her eyes and look around.

"You escaped from music class?" Sakura found Syaoran sitting on the other side of the tree.

"No, they kicked me out!" she said with a childish voice. She noticed the incoming laugh on his face so she started again "It's the teachers fault she gives me all the broken guitars!"

"Yeah I'm sure that's what's wrong" He said almost laughing

"YEAH! And she also said I can't go back unless I learn how to play that song, I'll never make it! I don't even have a guitar!" She looked at Syaoran, waiting for one if his smart answers but she stood silent for a second and then looked at her,

"I have a guitar, I could teach you" She looked at him stunned, not expecting him to say that. "SO?" he asked "I also have the time, you'll see I am really smart so I finish all my homework in no time"

"I'm sure of that" She said in a sarcastic tone of voice "I don't know Syaoran, it's… isn't it a little weird?"

"Not at all, we are just friends" He said with and evilish smile she somehow knew what it meant

"Ok, then I'll see you… later" she said taking out a book, leaving very clear that she didn't want to talk anymore. So Syaoran resumed to his reading once again and tried to ignore that Sakura was sitting just behind him, looking as beautiful as ever.

Sakura arrived at her house that afternoon and really felt like going to her tree, so she left her books and stuff and went over to her tree. Once there she remember why she loved that place, it was so comforting, so peaceful, there every problem seemed so little, so insignificant.

She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep but the only thing she managed to do was think about Syaoran! She had no idea why this was happening to her, she was sure she loved Aki, but Syaoran, he was so… so different from everything she had ever known, so perfect.

AN: So there it is, the seventh chapter! Did you like it! Um I have a question you guys don't mind if I turn this fic into a lemon right? I had a great idea you'll love! So wait for the next chapter! And thanx for the great reviews! I love them! BYE!


	8. A Trip

Chapter 8: A trip

Sakura and Syaoran started seeing each other once a week on her house so he could try and teach her how to play the guitar. She had only told Tomoyo about their "classes", since it was a little dangerous to let everyone know, Aki could get really upset.

Usually he appeared at her house through the back door, he didn't even have to ring the bell or anything, he just entered. They went up to Sakura's room and started talking about nothing at all. And then he started teaching her.

Apparently he wrote his own songs, but he refused to show her the lyrics. He only showed the music. So she started practicing on one of his songs. She found out it wasn't so hard, but every time she tried to play alone the notes would come out all wrong.

After two weeks of practicing Sakura was finally getting it. Syaoran just gave her the music and she would play it, not perfectly but they were working on it.

They never mentioned the kiss again, and they didn't act all weird around each other, it was like it never happened. Although Tomoyo kept telling Sakura that if they kept up those after school classes something most certainly would happen.

But Sakura was sure she was just bluffing. She had the situation under control. Yes she thought Syaoran was the most amazing guy ever, not to mention the hottest guy. But there was no point in trying something out with him, he was going to leave eventually, he was there only to finish the school year, and then he was gone. That gave them three months.

And why would she finish her relationship with Aki for something that was just going to be like a summer fling? So she tried to keep all those ideas about Syaoran out of her head.

Syaoran on the other hand was having the worst time. He knew that showing her to play was the lamest excuse to be close to her, but he had to figure something out. He had never felt like that for a girl, and he already knew how she felt about it, so he wasn't going to push things.

Just being with her, talking to her, laughing with her, that was enough.

That day when Syaoran entered Sakura's house, she was having lunch on the kitchen table. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You're early!" She said standing up and walking over to the dishwasher where she placed her dishes

"Yeah, I was kindda bored" he placed the guitar on the table and sat down "You don't mind do you?"

"No! Not at all! Let's go upstairs" She said taking the guitar herself and walking to her room, being followed by Syaoran.

Once in her room, she placed the guitar on the floor and threw herself on her bed, as Syaoran did. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

Syaoran was looking at her just studying her factions. She was so pretty, so perfect, he had no idea how she managed to change him, but she did. He forgot there even existed other women besides Sakura. If his friends back in China could see him now they wouldn't believe it.

He had to have her, he just had to. But he had to figure out a way to make sure she left Aki, and that was going to be hard.

"Let's start shall we?" Her beautiful smile made him smile too. He sat down a took out a music sheet from a folder

"I brought you a new song I'm working on" he handed over the music to her "I think you'll like it"

"It has a lyric?" She asked with bright eyes. Syaoran took the sheet back

"Not yet, and even if it had one I wouldn't show it to you just yet"

"I hate you!" She said pouting at him

"Yeah I love you too" he looked at the sheet for a second and gave it back "Ok, start playing"

Sakura started playing some notes slowly, Syaoran was staring at her, nodding every now and then, and correcting her when he had to. But after a while he noticed the song was getting a little too hard for her.

"No Sakura! Look it's like this" He took the guitar from her and showed her. Sakura looked at him with watery eyes

"My fingers just wont move like that!" She started "They have a mind of their own I swear! I can't do it!" She said to him with childish voice. Syaoran looked at her with a blank expression for a second but then he started laughing.

"You are laughing at me!" She shouted "You mean mean man!" Syaoran just kept laughing. He took a deep breath and then looked at her sympathetically.

"Ok ok look I'll help you" He handed her the guitar and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down behind her, so close that his chest was touching her back.

He slid his arms though hers and grabbed her hands. The touch of her skin sent shivers all over his body, suddenly he wanted to touch her whole body, caress every part of her, but he could do that.

So he grabbed her hands and placed them on the guitar, his hands over hers. He placed her fingers on the right place and then his fingers over hers He was going to say something but the words seemed to have left him.

He noticed how close their faces where. His cheeks were almost touching her face, he admired how much more beautiful she looked up close.

Sakura felt his breath on her neck and felt her whole body shiver. His warm breath, his soft touch. She wanted him to kiss her, to take her, she moved her head slowly so they were face to face, inches away from each other and smiled nervously.

"See, this is how it's done" He started after some seconds of heavy eye contact, his voice sounded rough and dry. Sakura nodded and smiled shyly.

She didn't want to move, she never wanted him to let go of her. Being with him felt so good, feeling lost in his gaze was the best thing she had felt.

They kept on staring at each other, not saying a word. Without thinking about it, their faces started moving close to each other, their lips were almost touching when a door closing harshly downstairs made them move away. Sakura stood up, placed the guitar on the bed and looked at Syaoran.

"My brother's here" She said softly. He smiled at her and grabbed the guitar.

"I should leave, I'll leave you the guitar and the music so you can practice, I can come pick it up tomorrow" Sakura nodded anxiously and placed the music on her desk.

Syaoran stood up and looked at her before walking through the door

"See you tomorrow then!" He said disappearing from her sight.

She took a deep breath and threw herself on her bed. She almost kissed him! But she was pretty sure he was leaning over to kiss her too. She hated herself at that second for being such a coward. She had to kiss him! She wanted to… but then Aki came to her mind, she couldn't do that to him.

The next day at school Sakura and Syaoran met at the entrance, they walked over to their class and each of them took their seat. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo as usual and Syaoran at the end of the class. Sakura never understood why he never tried to socialize, since he arrived she had only seen him talking to her.

The teacher entered the class and sat on his desk. He took out some papers and started his class.

"Good morning guys" He started "I have good news today, the annual trip to the mountains is going to be next week end, you can sign this list if you are going to go to the trip. Next week we'll give out the usual information like what you'll have to take and stuff like that"

People started chatting all around the class. Those trips were the best thing that happened all year long. People went crazy there, the most unexplainable things took place there, and they would only have to wait one week!

Tomoyo looked over at her friend and smiled evilly. Sakura looked at her confused and Tomoyo laughed.

"Who knows what will happen there" She said mysteriously "usually people brake up… or people get lucky you know"

"Well I have a boyfriend so I doubt I'll end up with some else, and you know Aki and I won't brake up!" She said convinced of herself. Somehow picturing herself and Syaoran in that trip

"You never know! Besides Syaoran is going, and he loves to spend time with you, I'm just saying, anything could happen Sakura"

"You'd wish!" She knew Tomoyo hated Aki.

"I believe I'm not the only one" She said trying to act smart, so that Sakura wouldn't get what she was talking about.

AN: YAYYYYYYY!1 I got over a hundred reviews! I love you guys! I'm so glad you are liking the story so far:o)

So… you know just like always… did you like this chapter? Is it getting exiting enough? If you liked it please review and if you didn't… tell me what you think I should change! Thanx so much for all the reviews! And keep on reading! BYE!


	9. The truth comes out

Chapter 9: The truth comes out

Sakura was sitting on her room, her bag was packed and placed next to her door. She had everything she needed, and trip was supposed to be great, but she had a weird feeling she couldn't identify.

She heard a knock on her door and it opened slowly. Syaoran's face appeared through it, he looked at her and smiled as he finished opening the door.

"Ready?" he asked grabbing her bag. Sakura stood up and followed him out the room "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked in front of her.

"Nothing! Why?" she asked amazed. She never thought Syaoran could read her so easily. They spent a lot of time together, but still, she never expected him to understand her, even more to read her expressions.

"You looked worried, or not worried just like you have something on your mind" He said casually, trying not to push things out of her, if she wanted to talk to him she would do it.

"No I'm ok, it's just that I have a weird feeling about this trip you know? Like something unexpected is going to happen… that bothers me" She said softly.

"It's gonna be alright!" He said trying to cheer her up "Anyway if something bad happens you know I'll be there for you… for _anything_ you want" he looked a her with a wicked smile.

"You pig!" She said sucker punching him as they stepped out of her house and into Syaoran's car "I don't think you are going to get any of that from me!" She said trying to sound insulted, although she was not.

He looked at her with a sad puppy face

"It's going to be really lonely and cold up there, and I don't believe you want to be with Aki all day"

"Don't start that again!" She said sounding bored. She was didn't like to talk about Aki with him.

"Hey I'm just saying… but you know if you even want to make him jealous I'm here you know that right?"

"I'll keep hat in my mind, but I don't think I want to make him jealous" She said looking at the window. He was going to keep on talking about that but he figured she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he dropped the subject.

They arrived at the school very early. There were only like ten persons besides them, but no one important. They placed their bags on the bus and took their seat on it.

Syaoran placed his sweater on the sit behind Sakura and sat down next to her, taking a deep breath. She looked at him confused but said nothing.

"Don't worry" he said with his eyes closed "When Aki or Tomoyo arrive I'll seat elsewhere, I just think it is a bit boring to sit alone" He turned around and smiled at her.

They arrived at the mountains at three o'clock in the afternoon. They were going to stay there for three days and two nights.Tomoyo sat next to Sakura on the bus, and they spent al the way talking about the things they would do in the mountain, they would go kayaking, take the trails to the caves, go to the sauna, and many other stuff.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo wanted to ask her about something but didn't do it, probably because it was regarding to Syaoran and he was sitting behind them.

They took their bags out of the bus and headed to the reception, where they were assigned their rooms. The hotel has made out of little bungalows, so in each bungalow there were three people.

Sakura had to share hers with, Tomoyo and Rika. Aki shared it with Kyou, and Hiei. Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamasaki where in the same room.

Everyone knew that was not how they would sleep, but still, they placed their bags in their respective rooms. Sakura heard that Eriol had prepared a separate cabin for him and Tomoyo, but that was for Saturday night. . So that left her with Rika, who disappeared as they arrived.

They all met in the lounge. Sakura walked in with Tomoyo and they saw everyone was already there. She took a seat next to Aki, and in front of Syaoran who couldn't help but grin at them.

The guys went over to get some drinks, Sakura and Tomoyo stayed there talking to the guys that were left behind. The rest of the afternoon went on pretty normal. They all had some drinks and then headed to the sauna.

Aki said he was a little tired so he was going to take a nap. He told Sakura to wake him up when they were finished, and he took off.

The rest of them went to the sauna, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Yamasaki. They were the only ones in there so that was a bonus.

"So I guess Sakura is our date since Aki isn't here right Syaoran?" Yamasaki started. Sakura looked at him with a huge smile.

"I am ok with it!" She said to Yamasaki "You Syaoran?" He looked pale for a second and then she smiled at her.

"Sure! As long as you promise Aki won't find out, he might punch me you know" He said jokingly, making everyone laugh.

Sakura and Tomoyo headed to the girls locker room to change into their bathing suits. They placed their bags on their locker and then Tomoyo looked at Sakura with funny eyes.

"So what's up with you and mister hottie back there?" She said trying to act casual, but Sakura knew she was dying to ask her that since the bus

"Nothing!" Sakura said innocently "We are just friends I told you Tomoyo!" Her friend rolled her eyes and kept on talking.

"But the way you two look at each other! You could burn the room, he clearly wants you so bad!"

"I don't think so" She had to make Tomoyo believe that or she would never leave her alone. "Last time we were talking about this girl he likes, I mean it we are just friends"

Tomoyo said nothing else and they headed to the sauna where the guys were already waiting for them.

"Milady" Said Yamasaki giving Sakura his arm so she could walk next to him, he made a sign to Syaoran who did the same thing, so Sakura was escorted by the two of them to the Sauna.

She couldn't help but blush when she saw Syaoran shirtless. She had seen his amazing abs before, but he looked so hot! Syaoran noticed her stare and smiled at her naughtily.

She rolled her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was just delighting herself looking at him.

The rest of the night in the sauna was all fun. Yamasaki saying his stupid comments that only made them laugh, every now and then Sakura caught Syaoran staring at her, and every now and then she stared at him. She was sure those glaring contests didn't go unnoticed to her good friend Tomoyo, but she tried to ignore those thoughts and have fun.

Pretty soon they noticed it was getting late so they decided to go over to get dressed and go to the bar, have some drinks, and then go to bed.

They all met outside the sauna, all dressed up, and ready to go to the bar. When Sakura interrupted them, saying she was going to go over to look for Aki. No one stopped her, though no one really wanted him there.

She was almost on Aki's bungalow when she noticed there was a big party going on in there already. She smiled to herself, completely sure that Aki was just with his friends, having some drinks and having fun.

She was outside the door and then stopped, she thought she heard a girls voice in there, but that couldn't be true, unless Kyou or Hiei had found themselves a girl, which was pretty likely to happen.

She opened the door, not bothering to knock, only to see Aki on a couch, with one of the cheerleaders on top of him, wearing only her underwear. Only both of them in the room, and engaged in what looked like a cheap porn movie.

Aki looked over at her and widened his eyes, completely freezing. The girl who Sakura recognized immediately looked at her and had a guilty expression.

"Sakura wait!" Aki said before Sakura closed the door and took of running.

AN: Sorry it took so long, I had so much school work that I almost forgot about the fic, but I'm back!

SO what did you guys think about this chapter? Cool? Not cool? Happy? Not happy? Anyway review and tell me what you think so far!


	10. New found feelings

Chapter 10: New found feelings

An hour had gone by since Sakura left to find Aki, and she still wasn't back. They were already in the bar, having their drinks. Syaoran was getting desperate, he didn't even wanted to think what was keeping them form joining them. But before he had a stroke, Sakura appeared through the door, alone.

She approached the table and took a big drink out of Syaoran's glass. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Aki was tired" She said smiling, Syaoran could you order me a margarita?" She looked at him sweetly, and he went over to get it.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, trying to figure out what had happened, but there was nothing on Sakura's face, she was expressionless, not happy or sad, so that was making it harder for Tomoyo to find out what had happened.

They started talking about silly stuff, and they didn't notice how fast Sakura finished her drinks. She had a margarita, a bloody mary, a grasshopper, and then she just started ordering vodka with orange juice.

The bar was closing and they decided to go over to their rooms and have a good night sleep.

Sakura stood up and started laughing, Syaoran and Tomoyo were the only ones who noticed how wasted she was, so he grabbed her by the waist and helped her walk.

"You are going to have a great night helping her out, I think she is going to throw up" Syaoran said seriously to Tomoyo before they reached her room.

"What? You mean Sakura is staying in the room tonight!" Eriol interrupted all startled up. Syaoran looked at them confused.

"You'll see Rika and Sakura said they would sleep in other bungalow tonight" Tomoyo said softly, knowing that her duty as her best friend was to take care of her in those conditions

"Oh don't worry then I'll take her to our bungalow then" Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran surprised.

"No I can't do that I have to take care of her!" Tomoyo said, she really wanted to be with Eriol, but if Sakura was that drunk then she had to take care of her!

"Do as Syaoran says" Sakura said all of a sudden "That way he won't have to sleep alone tonight, I'll warm up his bed" She said laughing. They all looked at her a little concerned.

"Don't worry really, I'll take care of her, she's right, Yamasaki is sleeping in Naoko's bungalow with all the other girls tonight, I'll take care of her"

Finally Tomoyo agreed and hey left. Syaoran guided Sakura to his bungalow and placed her on the bed. He went to look for a glass of water and some pill that would help her feel better. He handed it over to her and she drank it willingly.

Then she threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Syaoran laid next to her, and looked at her for a while. He was pretty sure she was awake and ignoring him.

"You were right" she said softly, and with an aching voice

"About what?" Syaoran asked concerned, figuring he was bout to find out why he had drunk so much

"About Aki… I found him with one of the cheerleaders tonight" She said looking over at him, with a fake smile on her face "I should have seen it coming, everyone told me about it, I'm so stupid!"

"You are not stupid" Syaoran interrupted her "You love the guy, so you didn't want to believe those things" He tried to sound sympathetic, but it wasn't working.

"You know what the worst part is?" Syaoran looked at her with a questioning look and she went on "I'm really not that sad, I mean, now that I think about it I really don't love him, I was with him because I was used to it… I hate him… I hate me" she closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

Syaoran was going to reply to her comment, but he noticed that now she was really asleep. So he would just let her rest. He grabbed a huge bottle of water and placed it next to her, along with the trashcan in case she felt like puking in the middle of the night, but he doubted it.

Sakura woke up the next day and it took her some seconds to process everything that went on the last night. She looked at the bed next to hers and say Syaoran resting there peacefully. She sat down in the bed and noticed that amazingly she didn't have a hangover, but she felt really tired.

She stood up and went directly to the bathroom, she took a long bath, took her time to think while she was in there. She wasn't that surprised that Aki did that to her, everyone told her he was like that, but she wasn't all that sad.

After the bath she slipped into a pair of very comfortable blue jogging pants and a white t-shirt. And returned to the room. Syaoran was still sleeping, and she felt tired herself so she laid back in bed and waited for him to wake up.

And hour later she noticed Syaoran was sitting down on her bed. He looked so nice, his messy hair, his sleepy eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked lying next to her in the bed

"All right" she said "You?"

"Ok" he stared at her for a second and then smiled

"What to talk about it?" Sakura stood silent for a second "Ok, no, don't worry"

"Thanks" She said placing her hand on his cheek "But… can I ask you a really big favour?"

"Sure!" Syaoran said in a comforting tone of voice

"Could you.. stay with me… today? I don't want to be alone, probably everyone knows by now, so"

"Of course! You don't even have to ask" She smiled at him, and he hugged her, he knew she was sad, and wanted to be there for her, as a friend.

After Syaoran got ready they left to have breakfast. Tomoyo and the rest were already there, and none of them bothered to mention the subject, all they needed was to see Syaoran and Sakura's face to see that they didn't need to mention the subject.

The rest of the day went on really good. They went rafting, hiking, and then Tomoyo and Sakura left to go to the spa for a while.

While there, Tomoyo had a chance to ask her about what happened. Sakura told her everything, and she didn't shed a tear. They talked about what an asshole Aki was, and how sweet Syaoran was being to Sakura. Of course Sakura kept on saying that Syaoran wanted nothing more than to be her friend, and that he just cared about her.

But when she thought about it was clear that Syaoran only wanted to be her friend, from what he knew about him and his way of life if he wanted her he would have taken advantage of the situation, but he didn't, he was there to help her, to care for her.

Tomoyo still thought that Syaoran was really into Sakura, but she knew it was no use telling her that, so she figured she had to go straight to Syaoran to tell him that.

She found him sitting alone on the bar, with a drink on his hand that he hadn't even touched, and that really amazed her.

"So" She started "I was just talking to Sakura, she says you only want to be her friend, and she told me all that crap about you leaving soon and I don't know what" Syaoran looked at her with a really confused look that made Tomoyo laugh.

"Tomoyo… I…what!" He said really confused

"You and Sakura! It's so obvious you like love her, you have to tell her, or show her or something!" Tomoyo was starting to freak out Syaoran but she kept on talking "I think you really have a chance! Don't waste it!" Syaoran stood serious for a second and then looked at Tomoyo with a determined look.

"Tomoyo, I won't do anything to her that she doesn't want me to, yeah I would love to kiss her, to tell her everything I feel, but I can't! She just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her, I can't just throw another bomb like this to her, you are gonna have to give me some time"

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran for a while, like if she was thinking of something, and then she just nodded her head and stood up.

"Ok, whatever, just be sure to tell her what you feel"

She left Syaoran alone. He looked at the drink in his hand, he didn't even felt like drinking! Sakura was making him act like someone else. He was a complete new person, and all because of her. He found himself wanting to be someone fit to be called Sakura's boyfriend, he wanted to make happy, he wanted to be there for her.

It was so unusual for him to feel that way. But Tomoyo was right, he would have to talk to her eventually.

They all met to have dinner at the restaurant. The night went on peacefully, everyone laughing at Yamasaki, having just casual conversations. After that Sakura said she was tired and that she was going to go to bed.

Eriol looked immediately at Tomoyo. Tonight it was Sakura's turn to have the bungalow, what meant that Yamasaki and Syaoran had to find somewhere to sleep. Yamasaki obviously said he was sleeping with the other girls, and Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I guess we are roommates once again!" Tomoyo looked at him with a devilish stare that Sakura saw, but tried to ignore it.

"Ok then, if you want you can hang out with them, I'll go to the bungalow Syaoran" Sakura said sweetly at him.

"I'll go keep you company" He said standing up and following Sakura out of the restaurant.

They both walked to the bungalow and stayed there watching tv. When Sakura was about to get into her pyjamas she found out that one of her bags was missing, when she described it to Syaoran he told her that the bag was on his bungalow.

He offered to go get it but Sakura refused so she went to the bungalow to find her bag. On her way back she heard some voices and still kept on walking. Then she recognized one of the voices and completely paralysed.

Aki appeared in front of her, his arm around some girl's waist, kissing her all over her neck. When Aki saw her he froze.

"Sakura" he started "I… how…"

Sakura started walking as fast as she could, leaving Aki and the girl behind her, she walked as fast as she could, so many thought going through her mind, she felt tears start falling from her eyes, and she couldn't stop them.

She finally reached the bungalow and dropped down to her knees, crying. Syaoran opened the door and found her there. He went over to hold her and take her inside, asking her what had just happened, but she just kept crying.

After a while she stopped crying but she didn't say a word. They were both lying in the same bed, Sakura holding on to Syaoran's neck he was holding her softly by the waist, watching tv.

"Syaoran?" She said sitting on the bed, looking at Syaoran who looked back a at her with a questioning look on his face, wondering what she would say.

She looked at him, and noticed she had nothing to say, she just wanted to say his name somehow. Then, there, in front of him, lying on the bed, she felt an urge to kiss him, to be with him.

So she bent down and pressed her lips against his, placing her hands on his cheeks, hoping that he would answer her kiss.

And he did, he held on to her stronger, opening his mouth, as Sakura did too, touching her tongue with his, tasting her, enjoying every second of it.

AN: Hey! Sorry it took so long, but here was the new chapter! Hope you liked it! It took me a while to write but hey better late than never! So anyway tell me what you thought, about it, and review so I can know! BYE! See ya'll on next chapter!


	11. She loves me, she loves me not

Chapter 11: She loves me, she loves me not

When Sakura opened her eyes, she noticed sunlight was passing through the windows. It was morning already. She looked around the bright room and then noticed Syaoran was sleeping sweetly next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She got surprised for a second and remembered last night events. She made out with him, and they fell asleep together. She got out of the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake him up, went directly to the bathroom, fixed herself up a little, put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and left the bungalow quickly.

She was walking as fast as possible through the bungalows until she reached the one where Tomoyo was. She started knocking on the door strongly and constantly, as if someone had died or she had just seen a ghost.

Tomoyo answered the door, obviously she was still sleeping cause she was a complete mess, that, and it was very early.

"Sakura? What happened?" Tomoyo asked concerned. First of all Sakura was awake at that time in the morning, and second of all she had a really freaked up face.

"I…" She started, then looked inside the room and saw Eriol sleeping tightly. Still she grabbed Tomoyo's arm and pulled her outside "I made out with Syaoran"

Tomoyo's face changed from a very sleepy one to a very exited one.

"YAY!" she started screaming "This is so cool!" Sakura grabbed her friends arm strongly.

"Shhhh… Eriol will hear!" It was clear that Sakura was really going through a nervous breakdown

"What's wrong? You are not repenting are you?" Tomoyo was looking at her really seriously now and Sakura just moved her head saying no "Then what's wrong!"

"I… I don't really want to have anything with him, you know? It was just like a one night thing" Tomoyo looked really disappointed after this and she took a deep breath, but before she said anything Sakura went on "Look he's leaving to China soon, who knows if I'll ever see him again! I don't want to get all exited about this if it's not really going to last!"

"You should tell him that" Tomoyo said really disappointed "Men I got really exited Sakura you big meany!"

"I know… I'm sorry I just… do you think he thinks I want something with him?"

"Something?" Tomoyo asked not really following Sakura

"Like a relationship pr something! You know!" Tomoyo stood silent for a second then looked at her friend and took a deep breath.

"I don't know you should wait to see how he acts and then you tell him if you think it's the right thing to do… if you think that refusing to date a hot , sweet guy who is really into you, then you should tell him!" That comment actually made Sakura a little mixed up about everything.

"Ok… I'll do that! Thanks! Go back to Eriol" Tomoyo laughed a little and then went back to her bungalow.

Sakura walked back to her bungalow and opened the door softly, in case Syaoran was still sleeping. But when she entered she found Syaoran was not in the bed. And the bathroom was free, that meant he had left the room.

She went to the bed and closed her eyes trying to figure out how she would tell all those things to Syaoran. Tomoyo had a point, he was every girl's dream of a boyfriend, but was good was it to have him if it would only last until summer starts, when he would have to go back to China and that day just kept getting closer and closer.

The door opened and Sakura sat on the bed instinctively. Syaoran entered through the door and looked at her surprised, like not expecting to see her there.

"Hey" he said closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed in front of her, staring intently at her eyes "You woke up very early"

"Yeah" She said smiling uncomfortably "I… there was too much light"

"Yeah that woke me up too" He stayed there looking at her, not finding the words he wanted to say. He knew that Sakura didn't want a relationship, and was pretty sure that last night's kiss was just a kiss, nothing more. But he couldn't find the strength to ask her if his assumptions were correct.

"Syaoran" She started, it was the best way to just say it "I… yesterday"

"Don't worry" He interrupted her. Sakura looked at him really confused, but he didn't care. He would rather just assume the whole situation than hear the truth from her. "I know last night was just like a one time thing, don't worry"

She looked at her and he could almost see a little regret on her eyes. But he just wouldn't stand to lose her, and if being her friend was the only way to stay near her, then he could be her best friend.

"I… great" was all she managed to say. He was really as great as Tomoyo said, he was probably the greatest guy she had ever met.

They were leaving back home that day. So they were all packing their bags, and taking them to the bus that would take them home.

That morning they decided to relax, go to the sauna and the pool for a while, before having their lunch and heading back home.

Tomoyo was really surprised at the way Sakura and Syaoran were acting. They acted as if nothing had happened, making jokes, bothering each other… the usual. For a second there she thought that Sakura had imagined the whole kiss, because there was no humanly possible way to act that way after having a night like that.

But hey were different than her. Apparently they were really good at hiding their feelings.

They finally got to the bus, where Syaoran sat next to Sakura, she even fell asleep on his shoulder on the way back. It all felt so wrong to Tomoyo. They really liked each other, and they looked so great together, Sakura was so stupid sometimes. She had to do something to get them together.

When they got back Sakura and Syaoran left together walking, apparently Sakura still felt energized and told him the exercise was good for their bodies. Finally they were home. Touya was sitting on the porch of her house, so Sakura just waved goodbye at her friend and went inside the house.

"How was your trip?" Touya asked very intrigued.

"Fine" She said as she walked up to her room placed the dirty clothes on a basket to wash them later.

After a very relaxing bath she decided to go visit her tree at the forest. She hadn't been there in a long time, and today seemed as good a day as any. So she left her house and started walking towards the forest.

Syaoran, who was on his room, playing guitar to take some tension of his back, noticed through the window that Sakura was leaving her house, and heading towards the forest, she was probably going to visit her tree. She was so childish about that tree, it was almost pathetic, but at the same time kind of cute. He really like that about her, the innocence she had. Not many girls were like that anymore.

She found her tree to be filled with pink sakura blossoms, and the floor beneath it too, the view was just amazing. She smiled to herself and sat on her spot, closing her eyes, and the first thing to occupy her mind has the one thing she didn't wanted to think about, Syaoran. She remembered the first time they met, right there, on her tree. She was so mad at him that day.

She shook her head like trying to erase those images from her head, but not finding herself able to forget about them. She had to accept it, Syaoran had become a really important part of her life, and the idea of loosing him really frightened her.

After several hours of sitting there, under her tree, she decided to go back home, her stomach was starting to make funny noises and that was dangerous, so she had to eat something, and the fact that it was starting to get dark also made her move.

By the time she reached her house night had already fallen over her. Her brother had already made food, and after watching some tv she went to bed, and slept like a baby that day.

The next couple of weeks went on peacefully. Sakura had finally passed her guitar lessons so she didn't need Syaoran's help anymore, but she still enjoyed listening to him play every now and then. Every time she went to him house he was practicing on that mysterious song he didn't want her to listen, but by what she had been able to listen the song was very nice.

She was also noticing how Syaoran was now becoming such an important member of their group. He was like Eriol's best friend, and he spent a lot of time talking with Tomoyo and the other girls. He was a completely different guy.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said while they were walking back home one day. She looked at him a little confused, she was thinking of something when he spoke to her. "you were not even listening!" He said a little upset.

"No! I'm sorry, I was just… yeah I wasn't listening" She said a little embarrassed.

"I asked you if you were coming over later to do the math homework!"

"Ohh… yeah sure! Is Tomoyo going too?" Lately they had the habit of group studying, along with Tomoyo and Eriol, but Eriol wouldn't be able to go that day because he had something with his family.

"Yeah… she's coming later"

"Right" they had already arrived but they were talking in front of Sakura's house "Then I'll see you later" She entered her house and Syaoran went over to his.

Sakura was on her room when he heard a car on the street, she looked through the window and noticed Tomoyo had already arrived. So she got all her stuff and starting walking over to Syaoran's house.

She was about to enter his house when she noticed she had brought the wrong notebook, so she went back to her place and got the right one. Then, when she was about to enter hi house through the kitchen, she heard they were talking about her.

"Tomoyo there's no use, she only wants to be my friend! I have to respect that!"

"Yeah but she is so clearly dying to be with you! Come on Syaoran you have to do something! You are leaving as soon as school ends, that leaves us with three weeks! You can't just leave like this!"

"If she knew I was leaving in three weeks she could refuse even more, you know her better than I do Tomoyo! It's just pointless" His voice sounded so frustrated, so helpless.

"That's why I'm telling you! After you leave Sakura will be dying in regret for not taking her chance! And who knows, you might still see each other!"

"Look she'll be here soon, there's just no use"

Sakura was listening intently to their conversation and didn't notice that one of her books was falling, and by the time it hit the floor, it was kind of obvious that was there.

She picked it up rapidly and entered the house. Both of them were staring at her with a really funny look on their faces, like if they had just been busted. She laughed at them as she placed her books on the table.

"You guys look like if you were busted doing something!" Sakura said laughing trying to make them believe that she didn't listen to any of those things. Neither of them spoke so Sakura started again "Well are we gonna study or what!"

They studied for the rest of the afternoon. Then Tomoyo had to leave, and Sakura stayed there, Syaoran had invited her to have dinner there since she would have to eat alone at her house that day.

After Tomoyo left a very uncomfortable silence filled the room. Syaoran knew that Sakura had listened to their conversation, but if she wasn't going to mention anything about that incident he wasn't doing it either.

Sakura kept on working on her homework, but she was doing a very good job concentrating, all she could think of was that Syaoran was leaving, was he ever planning on telling her! That was just wrong, he was such an ass… she had to tell him!.

"So you were just going to leave and not tell me!" She screamed at him.

Syaoran looked at her confused, so she had heard.

"No! Sakura I would never do that!"

"So when were you going to tell me Syaoran? WHEN!" She was really upset, and he knew it was his fault "You told Tomoyo before you told me!"

"I wanted to wait for the right time!" He answered back "But with you there's never a right time Sakura, you are always avoiding being left alone with me, and if we are alone you are talking and talking like if the world is going to end tomorrow!"

Sakura looked at him amazed, it was true, after that trip she avoided being left alone with him, but if he had such important news he should have told her!

"Whatever" she said softly. She took her books and was about to leave his house, but he hanged on to her arm and turned her around, they were face to face, and Syaoran noticed some tears were coming out of her eyes.

He cleaned them with his finger and lifted her face softly so she would face him.

"You should have told me" She said softly

"I know… I'm sorry Sakura… I really am… you have to understand, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave you! You are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me!

She smiled in between tears and looked at him directly in the eye. There was so much sadness in them, he was telling her the truth. She let her books fall to the floor and hugged him strongly. He surrounded her tiny waist with his arms and hugged her back.

"This doesn't mean I'll leave you, you know?" Sakura nodded and smiled at him "You are always going to be my best friend"

Best friend… he hated it, being just her friend, but he had to live with it, she was just too important to loose her over something so stupid like him having a crush on her. Tomoyo thought he was wrong about it, but what did she know about it!

So sakura did stay to eat at his house, and she went to her house pretty late. Somehow she felt like she had to be with him as much as possible, she wanted to remember every little thing he made, every gesture, every move.

Once in her room, and ready for bed, she started imagining what would it be like if she was actually dated him after the trip. They would be together, and it would hurt even more to know he was leaving, but at least she would be able to kiss him, to touch him… she wanted to be with him, she really did.

AN: hey so did you guys liked this chapter? I am really trying to make ever chapter as good as the last one, so I hope you liked this one!

SO any comments you know just review, or review just to tell me if you liked it… or not! You know! Well see ya'll next time!


	12. All good things don't last

Chapter 12: All good things don't last

Syaoran was once again playing guitar, alone in his house. Every now and then he stared at the window that showed to Sakura's room. It was empty. He hadn't seen her in two days and was starting to wonder if she was still alive. He stood up and leaned on the window, aware of the fact that even if Sakura was in her room she wouldn't be able to see him there, the new curtains kept her from looking into his house.

But he could see perfectly her room, and yes it was empty. He was going to turn around and keep on working on his song when he noticed Sakura was walking out of her bathroom and over to her closet. She was wearing her pink bathrobe, and judging by the wet hair, she had just taken a bath.

He had the impulse to open the window and yell at her, but then she took off her robe, and Syaoran couldn't anything else but stare. Her naked body looked even better than he had imagined. Her silky skin, her firm breasts, he was paralysed by the sight.

He felt an aching pain, looking at her, having her so close and still it was impossible to have her. When he was able to move again he turned around and tried to concentrate on his song, trying to forget the fact that he had just seen Sakura naked, but the image wasn't going away.

So after several minutes of trying to get her out of his mind he figured that watching tv or doing something else would be more effective in this case.

Sakura was just getting dressed when she felt as if she was being observed. She looked at the window, there was no one there, she had just imagined it. Somehow she couldn't Syaoran out of her mind. She had been kind of ignoring him the last two days, and it was killing her. She was starting to need him, his touch, his stare, she wanted to see him so badly.

It was Sunday, tomorrow she would go to school and see him. It was a fact.

The rest of the morning went on like it usually did, nothing interesting. A few phone calls from Tomoyo and Naoko, but nothing else. She had to admit life was always more interesting next to him. Syaoran had managed to change her life in so many ways it was impressive.

But now he was leaving, back to China, leaving her, and they would probably never see each other again. She would go and study journalism, and he would go back to China, it was always meant to end like that so there was no point on fighting fate.

Syaoran was watching TV and there was nothing worth watching. He took the phone to call Eriol and instead he dialled Sakura's cell phone. When he noticed he had done that he hung up and called Eriol, not giving much thought to that incident.

Sakura was on her room listening to some music when he cell phone rang. She grabbed it and saw Syaoran's name on the caller id. When she was about to answer it he hung up.

She finally came to the conclusion that life was just not going to let her live peacefully until she had talked things over with him. But it was taking a great amount of energy to get herself to go to his house.

Finally, after an hour of considering it she decided to go to his house, talk with him, get things settled, so she could be at peace! She put on her shoes and started walking over to his house.

When she reached his house Wei opened the door.

"Miss Sakura!" He greeted her cheerfully "It's so nice to see you!" Sakura smiled at him and was about to ask for Syaoran, but Wei spoke before she did "Master Syaoran is up on his room, do you want me to go call him?"

"Don't worry Wei" She started "I'll go myself"

Wei let her in and Sakura started walking slowly up the stairs. She found herself in front of his door, it was closed. She knocked softly at first but had no answer. She leaned closer to the door to see if she could hear anything, but the room was quiet. She knocked again, stronger, considering the fact that he was sleeping, but got no answer.

Finally she just opened the door, there was no one in the room, then she noticed that there was noise coming from the bathroom. He was taking a bath.

Sakura decided she would wait for him there, but when she heard the shower go off, she suddenly she got a little nervous, what if Syaoran came out naked! She didn't want to see him naked! So she stood up and was about to leave his room to wait for him downstairs when the door opened.

Syaoran came out with a towel around his waist. She froze for a second, and so did he when he noticed he had company.

"Sakura!" He said surprised, not really expecting to see her there "What.. are you doing here?" He managed to say after a few seconds.

He noticed she was blushing and her red face made him laugh a little. Then he remember his incident earlier, he remembered her naked body, and started to blush himself.

"I… um… I" she couldn't say anything, she was too embarrassed and paralysed to talk to him like that "I… came because…. We have to talk" She finally managed to say.

She kept staring at him, his perfect abs… he has so hot! She noticed she was staring and then looked around, she knew she had to leave the room and let him get dressed but her legs were just not answering to her brain.

Syaoran kept staring at Sakura a little confused, she was clearly very nervous, and she was acting very funny but he knew that if he laughed at her she would get really furious so he decided to just let her speak.

After a few seconds when the silence was just unbearable and Sakura was still rambling incoherent things Syaoran decided to break the silence.

"Yeah we have to talk but… can I get dressed first?" He asked in a soft and sweet tone of voice.

She looked at him blushing a little bit more, she nodded and was about to leave the room, she started walking slowly and passed inches away from Syaoran, then she stopped and looked at him.

He kept on staring at her, when she stopped Syaoran supposed she was about to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Then having her there, in front of him, with her beautiful red face, his body started moving towards her. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but he just did it.

He reached for her and a second later his lips were pressed against hers, he thought Sakura wouldn't respond to the kiss, but she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies pressed against each other. After several minutes of making out, Syaoran stopped the kissing and looked at Sakura in the eye

"You have no idea for how long I've been wanting to do this" He said softly to her. She smiled sweetly and kissed him softly in the lips.

"Me too… I just… since you are leaving I didn't want… but I…" Syaoran interrupted her kissing her again.

"I have an idea, let me get dressed and then we can talk about absolutely anything you'd like"

Sakura nodded at his comment and left the room, going downstairs so that he could get dressed. Some minutes later he came down, and sat on the couch next to her.

"Let's go to the forest!" Sakura said all of a sudden, making Syaoran laugh. So they both started walking towards the woods.

Sakura told him all about her fear of him leaving her, and Syaoran promised her he would never leave her, yes he would have to go back to China but that didn't mean they would never see each other again.

That comment really made her feel more secure about everything. At least now she knew she wouldn't be just a fling to him. She meant as much to him as he meant to her.

They were both sitting under Sakura's tree when she remembered about that song he was so reluctant about showing her the lyrics.

"Hey really! Why won't you show me the lyrics? I mean… it's me! I won't laugh!"

"It's not that Sakura! I just… it's not ready and I'd hate to show a work in progress, it's not as perfect as I would like it to be… and it has to be perfect!"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, he was so mysterious sometimes, it was kind of annoying, but that was him, and she liked him that way.

"Whatever! It's not as if I want to hear it anyway" Syaoran looked at her and laughed silently, she was so funny when she was trying to act mad.

"yeah that's why you haven't forgotten about a song you've played only like two times and two weeks ago"

"Hey! That was mean!" She said sucker punching him.

Most of the afternoon went on like that. When Tomoyo found out next day at school that they were together she almost collapsed, Sakura could have sworn that her friend was about to throw a party just for the two of them.

She was impressed at how fast she got over Aki, but she had to recognize that Syaoran was like a billion times better than Aki, he was so sweet, and nice to her, the best thing that could have happened to her was walking in on Aki that night.

One day, Sakura was on her kitchen, eating something, when the door opened and Syaoran entered, looking really pale, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" She got worried instantly, his face showed that something really bad had just happened.

He entered took a glass and filled it with water, then sat on the chair in front of Sakura, and stared at her. She was really concerned, he was acting so strangely, it was not like him to act like that.

"I… my mom called a while ago" he started, Sakura didn't even dare to interrupt him, she just held her breath and waited for him to finish talking "I'm leaving in two weeks, as soon as school ends"

"WHAT?" she felt her world crumble to the ground a he pronounced those words… two weeks.

AN: hey you guys! Did you like this chapter? I've had it ready since before Christmas but my computer broke! But now its fine and I posted the chapter as soon as possible! Well anyways you know the deal please review so I can tell if you guys are liking the story or hating it ok? Well bye!


	13. I love you

Chapter 13: I love you

She was in her room, staring at the ceiling, somehow sleeping was something that disappeared from her vocabulary. He was leaving… and she knew that all along, she just didn't expected him to leave so soon. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She kept telling herself that she should at least enjoy their last days together, there was no point in being depressed over this ahead of time. After he's left she'd have lots of time to wallow. But that was easier said than done.

The next morning just seemed so depressing to her she didn't even had her breakfast, she was in no mood to eat. She was about to leave her house and go to school when she saw him sitting on her porch reading a book.

After he noticed her presence he closed the book, looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I thought you'd take longer!" He said trying to act happy.

"Yeah… I wasn't hungry" She tried her best to not sound so bummed but it wasn't working.

"You have to eat something! I'll buy you something on the way to school"

And they started walking, Syaoran was trying so hard to make her smile, but it wasn't working, it was a sad picture. They both depressed and trying to act happy so the other one wouldn't get so affected.

As soon as they walked into the school they headed to their class. Tomoyo who knew her friend better than anyone else noticed something was wrong, so she told her teacher she was feeling ill and she needed to go to the nursery, and she needed Sakura to go with her.

Obviously the teacher let them go so Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves walking alone through the school hallways.

"Shoot" Tomoyo told to her friend. She noticed how Sakura was quickly trying to make up a fake story to hide the real facts but she glared at her so badly Sakura just sighed and told her the whole story.

"This is just wrong!" Tomoyo kept saying after a looooooong walk. "I mean you guys finally get together and he just leaves!"

"Well we knew he was going to leave" Responded Sakura bummed out "Either way I'm just gonna enjoy my time with him here, and try not to think about this… it's just too depressing"

The rest of the day went like it usually did, school finished, Sakura and Syaoran walked home together she crashed at his house the whole afternoon, watching tv, making out for as long as they could, eating a lot of food, the usual things.

When it got dark Sakura figured her brother was probably waiting for her to eat dinner so she told Syaoran she had to leave. He walked her to the door, and before he kissed her goodbye he made a face Sakura had learned to recognize, that face that meant he was thinking of something but wasn't quite sure if he should tell her or not.

"What's up?" She asked him, and smiled to herself watching how stunned he looked when he noticed how much she was getting to now him.

"I…" He started but he was having a hard time finding the words "I… do you remember… no never mind" He finished

"What!" Sakura asked sucker punching him on the chest

"Nothing! Never mind, you should go, your brother is probably really mad right now, it's getting late"

She knew he wouldn't say anything else so she kissed him and left to her house. As expected her brother was already waiting for her, they had their dinner, and Sakura left to her room.

She hated being there alone, it was too silent, and she felt lonely, and that always lead to her thinking about Syaoran leaving. It always ended with her deciding once again not to think of it again.

She took a bath to relax a bit, and when she got out of the tub and was putting on her pyjamas she heard some music coming over from Syaoran's house. She went to the window and saw him playing his guitar. She loved to watch him play, he looked so inspired.

Suddenly, she found out the reason why she was feeling this way, why her heart ached so much every time she thought about him leaving her, she loved him, she loved to watch him, she loved to kiss him, she loved to touch him, she loved him.

A smile appeared on her face, and she felt the urge to tell him, to kiss him, to be with him. She stormed out of her room and left her house quietly so Touya wouldn't notice she wasn't there.

The back door to his house was open as she expected it to be. Wei was probably sleeping by now, so she would surprise him. She walked up the stairs and stood in front of the wooden door for what seemed like and eternity to her. She could hear the music playing behind the door.

So she took a deep breath and opened the door softly. The music stopped and as she opened the door completely she found Syaoran staring intently at her, a little confused to see her there, but he couldn't hide the happiness he felt when he saw her.

"Sakura! What are you doing here! Does your brother know you are here!" He left the guitar on the floor and walked over to her.

"I… no I left the house quietly so Touya wouldn't notice" She said nervous. Her whole body was shaking, and Syaoran started moving his hands through her arms to warm her up a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in my room, and I took a bath and when I came out I heard you playing, so I went to the window and I was looking at you play and I found out something and I just had to see you" She was talking so fast that Syaoran was actually having a hard time following every word she said.

"So I came here" She kept on talking "And now I'm here, and… I love you"

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, for him to say something like thank you, you are so nice or something like that, but when she opened her eyes and looked at him she erased that thought from her mind.

"I love you too Sakura, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you" He said, there was so much happiness on his voice on her face, that Sakura forgot everything else.

She had never been so happy in her life. Syaoran was the best thing that had ever happened to her, there would never be anyone else that could at least compare to him.

Syaoran lowered his face and kissed her sweetly, his hands on her face, and Sakura on her tip toes to reach him.

That moment, there in that room, was the best moment they ever had. Nothing could top all those emotions, all that love they had for each other. It was just too much, it was true love, it was THE love.

Sakura woke up that morning and had a huge smile on her face. It was now Saturday, and she going to spend the whole day with him. Doing what she had no idea, but she would spend it with him.

She tried her best not to think that he was going to be leaving in a week. Next Sunday Syaoran would go back to China for good. But even with those thoughts on her mind she couldn't help but feel happy. Syaoran was the best thing that had happened to her. She laughed to herself when she remembered how they met, and how much she had hated him then. And now… she loved him.

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. Her brother entered the room, with his usual not so happy look.

"There is that stupid brat looking fro you"

Sakura jumped out of bed and started looking from some clothes, unaware of the fact that her brother was still in there.

"So he is your boyfriend now?" He asked sceptically. Sakura looked at her brother not sure whether to punch him for meddling in her life or to tell him that Syaoran was her boyfriend. "I don't care!" He responded seconds later noticing Sakura wasn't telling him anything.

"Don't keep him waiting, I don't like his stupid face" Touya said before leaving her room. Sakura got dressed and met Syaoran on her living room.

They spent most part of the morning walking around, buying ice cream and just talking. Then on the afternoon they met with Tomoyo and Eriol.

That day went so peacefully, and so happily that Sakura was sad when it ended. She loved days like that, days where the only thing that mattered was the time she spent with him, with the guy she loved.

AN: Hey guys! I know it took me a while to update I'm sorry, but I'm back, here's the new chapter, it's a little short but the next one will be longer, I'm already working on it so it will be posted soon! Please update! You know so I can know what you guys are thinking of my story… of by the way I decided to change make this story a K, cause I don't think I'll be putting a lemon any time soon, but if you want to read a lemon read my other stories! One is already finished the other one is on it's way.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Bye! And remember to review!


	14. Goodbye

Chapter 14: Goodbye

Sakura found herself sitting on the bench of Syaoran's porch. There was a party going on inside. A goodbye party for Syaoran. All their friends were there, singing karaoke, eating a lot of food, and having a good time. But she just couldn't have fun with them; this party meant that Syaoran leaving was just coming. Two days, two days and he would leave her.

He looked inside at the party. And noticed how Syaoran was talking with Eriol. He didn't look so happy himself. This party had been their friends idea. Tomoyo and Eriol had told them to forget about it, but they did it anyway.

She noticed how Syaoran was trying his best to look happy, but she knew how he felt inside. Probably as miserable as she felt. Being so caught up on her thoughts she didn't notice Tomoyo walking next to her.

"It's not the end Saku" her friend said all of a sudden "I know you think you'll never see each other again, but believe me, you will, you guys love each other too much to let distance separate you… am I right?"

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. Tomoyo was such a good friend, always trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah… you are right… but still" The words just wouldn't find their way out, so she stood silent.

Her friend gave her a much needed hug.

"Let's go inside… that would make him happy" Tomoyo was right, she had to go in, and be with him.

As the party was ending Sakura and Syaoran found themselves alone in the house. She started cleaning everything up, and Syaoran helped her. Not a word was spoken, Sakura just kept thinking that they just one more day to themselves and Syaoran felt so wretched that the idea of speaking had left his mind.

When the house was all cleaned up Sakura threw herself on the TV couch and Syaoran joined her.

"I'm sorry" she said not looking at him, taking a sip from her drink that was still alive, Syaoran looked at her confused. "you know" she continued "the party, I would have preferred it just being you and me but they all insisted"

"It's ok, I'm never going to see them again so a goodbye party was just a given" he said in a monotone tone of voice, not looking at her. Sakura eyed him, and noticed his attention was elsewhere.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow" Syaoran noticed her voice changing, she tried to hide it but it was too clear that she could just start crying any minute now.

He smiled at her sweetly.

"I think I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'll tell you tomorrow, and don't worry it involves only you and I" He smiled at her, giving her a hug.

Sakura stood up, and looked at him. She had to leave now; her dad was home so she couldn't stay out till late.

"I have to go now" Syaoran nodded and stood up as well, following her to the door. He opened it and looked at her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips

They spent some time looking at each other; Syaoran was just admiring how beautiful she was. He knew that the night didn't have to end like this; he knew she could stay, but Sakura wasn't that kind of girl, she was nice, she was perfect.

She gave him a sweet smile and left to her house. When she on the stairs of the porch Syaoran called her, not thinking about it, it was like an impulse. She looked back at him, he felt his heart on his throat, he had to be crazy to leave this girl.

"I… nothing… see you tomorrow" She smiled at him and continued towards her house.

The next morning Syaoran went to her house at 10 o'clock in the morning. Sakura as it was expected wasn't even awake, so Syaoran had to wait for her to take her bath and eat her breakfast.

She was a little grumpy that morning, but not with him, she was like that with the world, apparently, today the world was a bad place to be, because it was confabulating against her. Of course he did nothing but laugh at her funny ideas, and when she was all bathed, eaten and finished cursing on the world they left the house.

"So where are going exactly?" She asked as she jumped around in the street, walking next to the man she loved, and trying to act as cheerful as possible.

"It's a surprise Sakura" He said getting a little tired of having to repeat it every two minutes.

"You know you should take a safe road, 'cause you saw this morning what happened, the world is against me today! And if you don't take a safe road then something might fall from the sky and kill me Syaoran! Do you want to be responsible for my death!"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, she was melodramatic sometimes. He gave her a condescending smile and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I'll take the safest road possible, if you want I can carry you in case something pops up from the floor to grab you and take you to the underworld!" He noticed she got pale for a second and then looked at him. She was such a scaredy cat!

"Do you think that's possible?" He laughed at her noticing that in some twisted way she really believed that could actually happen

"No Sakura… I don't think it'll happen to you" She hurried to grab his hand. He smiled at her touch, her skin was so soft.

After a while of walking Sakura noticed they ended up in the forest, and got a little confused by it. Especially since they were in a part of the forest she had never been before.

She said nothing, because in Syaoran's face it was written that talking was not an option now.

Soon they reached a clearing where she could listen to a river. She knew there was river in the forest but had never succeeded in finding it.

They stopped in place that was the most perfect place she had ever seen. It was in a little mountain in front of the river. Lot's of trees were surrounding them, all filled with flowers. A blanket on the grass caught her attention.

She looked at Syaoran with a questioning look, and he smiled at her. They walked over to the blanket and Sakura noticed that his guitar was there too.

"I found this place" He said "Just after you forbade me to use your tree"

Sakura remembered that day perfectly. She had told him not to go near her tree anymore, and once she found him there again.

"If you found this place why did you return to my tree? This place is a thousand time better!" He gave that smile that she loved.

"I wanted to piss you off" he said conceitedly, trying to look all superior. They both laughed

"Well you are an ass you know?" She started "This place is perfect!"

They spent a while there, just laying on the blanket, talking, making jokes. Then Syaoran took out his guitar and started playing random songs. She loved to hear him play. She was just laying there, staring at the sky, hearing the music.

She knew deep inside that this was a good as it could get. There would never be a moment as perfect as this one.

"Sakura" He said as he stopped playing the guitar "I… I wrote you a song" She sat again, and looked at him surprised. She couldn't believe that. He wrote her a song!

"I… can I hear it?"

Syaoran started playing, she recognized the music, it was the song he was constantly working at.

"Desperate for changing, starving for truth

Closer to where I started, chasing after you"

He started, singing, his voice was so perfect.

"I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you"

Sakura felt tears start to appear on her eyes, she tried her best to keep them from coming, but they were just not answering her anymore.

"Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation you take all of me

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

I'm hanging by a moment here with you"

When the song ended Syaoran opened his eyes and noticed there where tears on Sakura's eyes, and a sweet and tender smile also.

He looked at her, waiting for her to say something, by her reaction he was almost sure she liked it, but he didn't know! She could be crying because she hated it.

"I LOVE YOU!" She said throwing herself at him, kissing him, hugging him, wanting to save every little detail of him on her mind.

They made it back to their house when it was already dark. Sakura knew she couldn't go to his house, she had stuff to do at her home, and her dad was expecting her. This sucked.

"I had the best time ever" She said looking at the floor, standing in front of her house, holding hands with Syaoran. "I really liked the song… you are the best" Now she looked at his eyes.

"I love you Sakura" he said softly, kissing her.

"I should go" She said. Somehow she just wanted to get away, this was too painful, she didn't think she would be able to handle it "I'll see you tomorrow… what does your flight leave?"

"3…" He answered "I leave here at 12"

"Could I… go with you? ... To the airport I mean" Her head was lowered; she couldn't find the strength to look at him directly in the eye.

Softly, she felt his hand touch her chin and push her up, so their eyes could meet. She saw so much affection and love in his eyes it killed her. Not going to be able again to see those beautiful eyes.

"Of course" He said "I wouldn't want it any other way" She tried to smile, but he muscles just wouldn't obey. Then nodded and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Before he knew it she was gone, and he was standing alone in Sakura's front lawn. He started walking to his house, and noticed how a tear managed to escape; he wiped it off, and entered his house.

AN: HELLO! Soo what are you thinking so far, this fic is almost done, and I know right now it seems sad but believe me things will get better for them… At least it think so hahahaha.

SO you guys know what to do, review please review! Oh by the way the song belongs to a fabulous group called Lifehouse, it's called hanging by a moment, I just love that song!  
Any way, you know what to do.. review… please! BYEEE


	15. Surviving when your love is lost

Chapter 15: Surviving when your love is lost

Her phone was ringing, over and over; it hadn't stopped ringing the whole afternoon. But she didn't felt like answering it, she hated life at this very instant. And whoever it was, it could wait.

Since she returned from the airport everything she had done was just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, crying, those dammed tears seemed to be eternal, they just kept on coming.

She felt so miserable, she tried her best not to cry at the airport, but it had been so depressing, at least he didn't see her crying. It just seemed that life had no meaning all of a sudden. They were there, on the airport, making jokes, eating an ice cream while they waited for him to have to board.

And then the speakers announced he had to board, they started walking towards the gate, and then just like that they had to say goodbye. They kissed, they hugged, he touched her face, her hair, he looked at her and she saw as much pain in his eyes as she was feeling.

Life was a bitch, then he was gone, and she was on her way back home. He promised he would call as soon as he got there, but he said that it might be possible they wouldn't let him call, so at least he would write.

Apparently those bastards that called him back to China had this strict regime for him where all contact with the outside world wasn't allowed. She really hated life.

She noticed it was dark outside, she had been there for several hours now, and she started feeling her stomach complain. She went to her bathroom, cleaned her face and went downstairs.

His father had cooked her favorite meal, but she wasn't really that hungry. She ate anyway but just because her stomach was giving her a hard time.

When it was almost ten, the doorbell rang, and her father went to open the door. In stormed Tomoyo, looking so desperate it almost made Sakura smile.

"SAKURAAAA!" she screamed, running to her friend and giving her a hug. "Why don't you answer your god dammed phone! I was worried sick! I thought something had happened to you! I was so worried" Tomoyo hugged her then looked at her and then kept on hugging her.

"I'm ok Tomoyo" Sakura said softly "I just didn't feel like talking"

Tomoyo looked at her and gave her a faint smile, then hugged her again. Sakura wouldn't recognize it, but being with her friend made her feel somewhat better, all those hugs were very much needed.

"I know" Tomoyo said trying to make her feel better "I know you want to be alone but if you want I can sleep over tonight, or you can crash in my place" Tomoyo was trying her best to try and comfort her.

Sakura nodded at her friend

"I would like it if you stayed here"

"Ok then! What do you want to do? We can rent movies, we can… eat pizza… whatever you want to do we'll do it!"

"Actually I just want to do nothing" Tomoyo took a deep breath and smiled

"Ok then!" She tried to sound cheerful, "let's go upstairs then"

Both girls went upstairs and just spent the rest of the night talking. Tomoyo knew how devastated her friend was, and she was trying her best to cheer her up, but she knew it would take some time before she could be usual self.

Several weeks had passed, school had already finished, everyone was making plans to go to college, parties, the usual thing. Sakura tried her best to return to her normal life, but being happy was a little hard when the love of your life is gone.

He hadn't called, he hadn't emailed her. She knew it wasn't his fault, she knew he loved her, but she couldn't help but think that they were really over. Somehow she had hoped that they would still be together. But apparently they really had confined him into loneliness there.

That week there was a huge party going on. Some guy planned it, and the whole school was going to be there. It was one of those 'must go' parties. Sakura had refused to go at first, but her friends had managed to convince her.

And now the party was just three days away. Tomoyo was going hectic choosing their outfits; Sakura had made it clear that she wanted something normal, something she would wear on her own and not being forced.

"I've got them!" Tomoyo entered her house screaming, Sakura was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, but apparently her dad had forgotten to buy food.

"You've got what?" She asked still concentrated on finding food, but it seemed like an impossible mission, so she surrendered.

"Our clothes!" She had that crazy look Sakura knew all too well. "They are going to be the best; no one will be able to forget us that night"

Sakura made a helpless smile. She noticed Tomoyo had no bag with her; which meant the clothes were at her place.

"So I suppose we are going to your house?" She dared to ask

"Of course!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and started pulling her out of the house.

"Wait!" Sakura said "I'll only go if we stop for food on the way… I'm starving!" Tomoyo nodded and then they left the house.

After stopping at the grocery store Tomoyo got convinced that Sakura was dealing with her loneliness by eating sweets, she bought so many cookies, cakes, and chocolates Tomoyo thought they were buying food for an army.

Once in her house, they proceeded to eat and then try on the clothes.

Tomoyo had made her green dress, which was supposed to go over a pair of jeans. The look was nice, and Sakura accepted to wear it. The dress had spaghetti straps and it had some shinny thingies sown into it. And over it she had the perfect wooden belt that finished the look.

"A little hippie" Sakura started, looking at herself on the mirror "I like it!"

Tomoyo felt like the greatest person in the world, being able to make Sakura and outfit that she liked at the first try.

She had chosen for herself a nice purple shirt and a denim skirt, along with a pair of brown boots.

With their outfits chosen, now Tomoyo could rest, so they decided to go to a coffeehouse they were getting fond of. Eriol and the others were probably there, so they got in the car and headed towards the coffeehouse.

The place was crowded when they got there, but their friends had already saved them their seats. Sakura decided to go buy something to drink so she left her friends, and when she was walking she heard someone speak her name. She turned around and found Aki there. She was a little surprised; she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hey" She said softly

"It's so nice to see you!" He said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with the guys, he had nothing better to do… you know us" Aki smiled at her

"How've you been" She knew what he was talking about. She had hated him once but now she considered him just a regular person.

"Fine, you know… surviving"

"Well… we could hang out one of this days, and catch up"

"Sure" Sakura said "I have to go Aki, are you going to the party? Maybe I'll see you there"

"Yeah! See you there"

She discovered that, though she would never go back with him, he was a good friend, they had been together for such a long time, that being friends was the least they could be.

When they reached the party the place was crowded, loud music, lots to drink. Sakura got there with Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki. Immediately they found something to drink and choose a spot to spend the party.

There was so much people in the party that it was a little hard to listen to what they were saying so, after a while Eriol and Tomoyo got lost, Yamazaki went with Sakura to find someone else, and they spent a long time walking, drinking, talking, and finally they decided to go dance for a while.

Sakura found out she was actually having a good time. It wasn't as if she was getting over Syaoran, but at least she was managing to live her life normally.

While they were dancing Sakura noticed Aki was walking towards them. He said hi and then asked Sakura if she wanted to go walk with him for a while. Sakura knew Yamazaki was with her not to leave her alone, so she decided to go with Aki, so Yamazaki could enjoy the party.

They found a spot were they could actually talk and hear each other perfectly.

"Are you having fun?" He asked "This party is really great!"

"Yeah" Sakura agreed, remembering how much Aki enjoyed parties "It's ok"

"So what's with the hippie look?" He asked, eyeing her.

"Tomoyo" She answered "You know her"

They were talking about nothing in particular. Sakura learned that Aki had been single for a while now, and that he was planning to go to another city to study. She told him she was going to stay there, and go to college there.

"Sakura" He started after a while "I… I've been meaning to ask you something" She looked at him, with a wondering look, inviting him to keep on talking "Look I know I was an ass to you, but I really love you… I was just wondering if you would consider giving me a second chance"

Sakura froze for a second, she wasn't' expecting this, she thought they were only friends now, she thought he had moved on as she had done.

"Aki… I… I'm sorry, but I moved on" She said to him "I mean I still care for you, even though you WERE an ass to me, but… I moved on" She said to him, she noticed the disappointment on his face, and wished she could say something else to him, but she just didn't want to get involved in more drama.

"It's ok… I just thought that you might still love me" He said sadly

"I… care for you, but it's Syaoran I love" She said, and she felt a deep pain on her heart as she said this.

"But he is gone Sakura! He probably won't come back!"

"I know!" She answered getting upset "But still I can't help but feel this way!"

They stood silent for a while, and then Aki told her that he was leaving, apparently being friends wasn't going to be possible for them.

She went to find Tomoyo and told them she was leaving; she decided to omit her little encounter with Aki, the least she talked about it, the less drama.

The party wasn't far from her house, so she walked, when she got to her house she noticed that lights were on in Syaoran's house. For a slight second she hoped she would see him on the window, but it wasn't him, it was Wei, he was packing everything to go back to China himself.

She took a deep breath and entered her house. Hoping that she would feel better the next day, and that if Syaoran wasn't gonna come back, that she could forget about him as soon as possible.

AN: Hey! I've been working really hard on this fic, so I don't have leave you guys waiting for the next chapter. I believe I already told you guys that it is almost finished…

Please review! I really like to know what you guys are thinking about my fic, I think I'll start working on a new one as soon as I finish this one, but don't worry I won't leave my other fanfic "loving the night" forgotten!

Anyway please review! Bye!


	16. Forever

Chapter 16: Forever

Sakura was in her car, riding back home. She had just had the worst day; she had a test today, and completely forgot about it, so she flunked it. Her cell phone died in the middle of the morning, and she was supposed to meet with some friends to work on an assignment, but they never showed up.

Now she was just hoping she could go home, take a long bath eat a lot of junk food and go to bed wallowing over her non existent life.

When she got home there was no one there. Her brother had moved out, and her dad was constantly traveling again. Now that she was in college he could really devote to his work, not having to be concerned about Sakura being home alone.

She was studying journalism on a university not far away from her house. Tomoyo had left to Paris to study, and Eriol had gone with her. But she still had Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko with her.

She entered her house, and immediately went to the fridge to get some food. The phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

"Hey Saku" Said Yamazaki's voice on the other end of the phone "What the hell happened to you cell? I've been calling you all day long!"

"Yeah" She said sitting on the couch and getting a bite from her cold pizza and taking a deep breath "I forgot to charge it last night and it died in the middle of the morning… anyway what's up?"

"We are all going out tonight, you know, have some beers, forget about our pathetic lives" He said mockingly, making her laugh a little.

"I'm sorry but I'm deserting you guys tonight, I just want to sleep! I swear today was one of those days when you just didn't have to get out of bed!"

"I get you" He said a little bummed by the fact that Sakura wasn't going out with them "Well if you change your mind call me!"

They hung up the phone after talking about nothing special for a while, and Sakura went back to eating her cold pizza, she had to admit she was becoming a little piggy when it came to food, living alone most of the time meant she had to cook, and somehow she had lost her interest in that art and decided that junk food was the way to go.

After her much needed relaxing bath, she was going to watch some TV and the go to sleep. She was about to leave her bedroom where she was getting dressed, when she thought she heard a guitar playing on the house next door, where Syaoran used to live. She thought she was going crazy but then she convinced herself that the guitar was real.

She peeked through the window. All lights were off on the house, besides no one had lived there since Syaoran had left, and that had been three years ago. They never sold it or anything it was just empty.

She had to be crazy, because she not only heard a guitar playing but she heard the melody of the song Syaoran had composed to her. She smiled to herself, she was crazy. And then went back to her plan of watching TV.

She fell asleep on the couch, like she usually did. But this time she woke up at two in the morning with a huge pain in the back because of the position she fell asleep in. So she went up to her room, and tried to fall asleep again, but sleep was just fighting to get into her body, she was lying there staring at the ceiling.

She decided to read a book, she was reading one, but she only took it out on nights like this, where she couldn't get asleep, and she sighed when she noticed that these sleepless nights were becoming more common.

Finally she got asleep.

She woke up the next day, still having that back pain, but it was not so much now. She had some breakfast and got ready to go to the university. She had classes most of the morning and she could get home early.

She noticed she had forgotten to charge her cell again, so she decided to leave it charging during the day and leave without it, no one interesting was going to call her anyway. When she was about to leave, the phone rang, she hesitated for a second and then went to answer it.

Recognizing Tomoyo's voice on the other end made her so happy she instantly forgot she had to go to school.

"Tomoyooooooo!" She greeted her friend "I'm so glad you called! How've you been?"

"All right" she said "You know studying a lot, how about you! I'm sorry I didn't call earlier this week, but I've had so much homework and Eriol too, so I couldn't make him call you!"

"It's ok! I've been fine, you know surviving" She said mockingly "When are you guys coming back?"

"I think we can visit in about two weeks" Tomoyo responded.

Those were great news. She had all her friends here, but she missed Tomoyo and Eriol so much, they were truly her best friends, and being without them was really hard.

Both girls told each other everything that had gone on in their lives for the last week, Sakura completely forgot she had to go to school she was so caught up in the conversation that anything else seemed less important. But then Tomoyo began scolding her for missing her lessons so they had to hung up, but her friend promised to call later that week.

Sakura left for school in a better mood. Tomoyo would come visit. She was planning on asking for a scholarship to France, so she would be nearer to her friends. She knew Tomoyo and Eriol would stay there, and probably get married, and she wanted to be near them, and maybe she would find herself a nice French man… who wouldn't leave her.

She hadn't been on a long term relationship since Syaoran. He had never called or e-mailed, but still, she couldn't find the strength to date another guy. Every guy she hanged up with wasn't as perfect as Syaoran was.

She was sure it wasn't healthy to live like that, in love with a man she would never see again, and rejecting every other man because deep down she hoped he would return. It was stupid and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

If she ever found a man that was as good as or even better than Syaoran, she would stay with him, but for the moment being, it seemed that man didn't exist.

She went to school, received her classes, and almost fell asleep in one of them. She was walking over to the parking lot when she found a friend she met on the campus. They went to get a beer, which had become a common thing in her life, finishing lessons and go get a beer to finish off the day, but today she just stayed for a short while and then headed home.

It was early enough, she would get home at 4 o'clock. That gave her enough time to go to the forest. Somehow she kept that tradition, going there every once in a while. Sometimes she went to her tree, other times she went to Syaoran's secret spot.

Today she felt like going to his spot. She felt closer to him there; she felt that if she went there, someday he would appear just behind her, with his beautiful smile. She knew it was stupid, believing that. The place had no magic in it, and even if she went there every day, he wouldn't return. But she figured she lost nothing in believing so.

She had come to believe that life was more bearable when you believed in that kind of magic, in that kind of special bonds.

She parked her car, entered her house and fetched a sweater. It was getting a little cold, and she didn't want to freeze. And she started walking towards the forest.

As she reached it she smiled to herself. Every time she was there, she felt a strange comfort, she was really becoming crazy, but then she told herself that whatever served her to be happy was good enough. If a plain old forest made her happy, she had to go there; she had to try her best to be happy.

She walked for a while until she reached the secret place. It was greener than the last time. And more flowers had grown. The river was a little grown; the whole atmosphere was as perfect as usual. She sat on the soft grass, and spent a while looking at river, it was hypnotizing.

Then she lay on the grass and looked at the sky, at least what the tall trees permitted her to see. Suddenly she started to feel sleepy, she knew she wouldn't fall asleep there, but she liked to be in that "Zen state" where she could completely relax.

Suddenly, out of nowhere she heard a guitar playing. She stood up immediately a little mad that someone had found their way to her secret place and disrupted the peace of the place. She looked around to find where the music was coming from, and then abruptly stopped. She felt shivers all over her body.

It was the song, she hadn't imagined it. The song Syaoran wrote for her. But she couldn't find where it was coming from. She stood up and looked around. Then she thought she saw someone, not far away from her.

She hurried there; her heart was beating faster than ever. She wasn't imagining it; she was actually hearing the song.

Then she came to a halt. A man, with chocolate brown messy hair, wearing an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt was there. It was him.

He stopped playing, and looked at her. The sudden revelation and happiness were written all over his face. That beautiful face, those beautiful amber eyes where looking at her again.

"Syaoran" she almost whispered, the words wouldn't come out, she felt as she was going to explode, tears started flowing from her eyes.

Once second later she was over him, his guitar thrown on the ground, his arms holding her strongly, her arms around his neck, their lips engaged on a fierce kiss. Tears were falling from her eyes. They kept kissing each other, touching their faces, kissing more and more.

Then Syaoran stopped to look at her.

"Don't cry" He said in that deep voice she had missed so much.

"I… Syaoran… I thought I was never going to see you again!" She said kissing him again "I thought I had lost you"

"No…" He said "Never… I am yours Sakura"

"But you… never called or wrote" She noticed a little affliction on his face as she said those words.

"They wouldn't let me" He started "They said that if I was going to be the proper leader of the Li clan I had to forget all about the people I met here, that my life was there, I tried to call, to write" He said "But they were all over me, and it was impossible"

Sakura listened to him intently

"But I came up with an idea Sakura" He said exited "I told them that the only way I was going to be the leader of the Li clan, was if they let me come back here, they were reluctant to allow to come back here, but… here I am"

He said kissing her

"I missed you so much" She said "Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I'll never leave you Sakura, never, you are the love of my life, I wouldn't even dare to spend another second without you"

She smiled at him and kissed him again.

They went back to her house after spending a while on the forest. He told her that he had arrived last night, but he found that the electricity on the house was dead, and in the morning he went to look for her but she was already gone.

She invited him to stay at her house. He cooked for her after scolding her for having only junk food. It was a perfect day, everything was just the way it was supposed to be. She invited him to stay with her, at least until the electricity was fixed on his house, and even if it was fixed, and he wanted to stay there, he could do it. And he did.

They decided not to tell Tomoyo he was back, to give her the surprise when she came back. And indeed it was a huge surprise. Tomoyo and Eriol had returned, believing they would have to take severe measures to bring joy back to their friend's life. But they found that she was perfect, living her dream.

Syaoran and Sakura decided she would finish school there, and then move to China with him, where he would assume his position as leader of the Li clan. He would stay with here all that time, until she finished school. He told her that nothing would ever make him leave her again.

Life just couldn't get any better. She had found the love of her life again, he had found his way back to her, and they would be together forever. No more lonely nights, no more painful days, thinking about him, wishing to be with him. Now nothing would ever separate them, they were together, forever.

THE END

AN: it's done! Did you guys like this chapter? I really hope you did, it took me a while to write it, and figure out the perfect ending for my story, but I found it!

Anyway, please review; tell me if you liked the fic!

By the way, soon I'll post a new one, so wait for it! Well it was great writing this fic, I really hope you liked it! Byeeee!... Review!


End file.
